


【言切】Lie to Me

by tbod



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 现代刑侦AU。在小镇上出现了连环杀人事件，联邦探员言峰绮礼却意外发现了之前曾经遇见过的人……
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 5





	1. Scene 1. Suspect

“……这些是我们带回来过的嫌疑人的录像。”  
小个子的本地警官说着，将两盘录像带放在了BAU探员的桌面上。从Quantico飞过来的探员抬起了头，一双灰暗的眸子——什么也无法映出的空洞——探询地注视着他。  
“之前有些人总在现场围观。”小个子警官本能地感觉到了压力。他擦了擦汗，继续解释着，“有几个人……他们出现太多次。所、所以带了回来。”  
“这没什么不好。”  
正好走过的组长温和地开口，一手放在了阴沉着脸的探员肩上：“言峰，这里也许会有有价值的信息。”  
“您是在杜绝我出外勤的可能吧。”  
阐述着这样的事实，绮礼的脸也只给予对方毫无感情的印象。  
“我们都知道你完美地通过了心理测试，可是那对你说本来就是小菜一碟。”组长意味深长地拍了拍绮礼，“拜托你了。”  
平常这可不是我负责的部分。  
绮礼在心里啧了一声，一手抄起录像带站了起来：“带我去你们的录像室。”

地方警局自然不可能有多好的设备。虽然赶不上“五十年来完全没有发生过比入室盗窃更大的事件”的真正乡下，也是死了三个人就恨不得全城宵禁的小地方。打开了陈旧的显像管电视机，言峰绮礼将录像带塞进了一旁的录像机。  
犯罪者大概会重返现场。  
这似乎已经成为追缉连环杀手的要则了。但是在这种地方？你可以预料有多少恨不得把耳朵贴到邻居墙上的家庭妇女。就像总是打毛线的小老太太——马普尔还是什么来的——所说，“乡村生活充满了邪恶”。他看着录像带里面的老人颤颤巍巍地解释着自己只是好奇。哦上帝，你真的相信他能犯下连环凶案？他的腿已经出现了那么明显的痛风症状，就算在车库里搬点东西都会要他半条命。  
下一个是中年人。这家伙神经质地玩弄着手中的相机，被警察礼貌地请他放手了。SD卡里是大量的犯罪现场照片——近景、远景，围拢着警察和黄色警戒线。那家伙开始解释自己是个艺术家。我并不是有意造成困扰，只是你看，我的创作需要这些。绮礼按下了暂停键，观察着男人的手指——右手的中指上有一块明显的红肿笔茧。也许这是真的，也许这是种掩护。你永远不知道那些自诩艺术家的人会作出什么疯狂的事情。如果这家伙再出现的话他可得小心。  
下一个出现在屏幕上的人很难判断年龄和身份。他穿着陈旧的黑色风衣，头发蓬乱翘起，面对警察的质询始终一言不发。只在偶尔的瞬间，他会抬起眼，平静而冷漠地望向监视镜头。  
那表情并无任何意味在内。在警察眼里，那什么也不在意的神情，反而毋庸置疑地具有挑衅的性质。  
绮礼微微眯起了眼睛，按下了后退键。然后播放。  
男人的眼睛下面积累着疲惫的青黑。胡茬和褶皱的衬衫领子似乎证明了对方独身、并且疏于打理自己的外表。此外就很难判断男人的身份。  
审问他的警察似乎变得激动起来。他站了起来，拍着桌子大声说着什么。  
然而男人仍是一言不发地坐在原地。  
警察被同事拉了回去。  
这景象已经足够让言峰绮礼拼凑起记忆的碎片。他慢慢地把一度曾见的、那张被绷带覆盖了大半的脸和面前的男人重叠起来，就像犯罪鉴证科的同伴在两张照片之间找到了相同的配对  
没错。  
就是那个人——他叫什么来着？Kiritsugu？  
再次按下了后退键，绮礼不由得想起了那起案件——犯罪者是个滥用公权力的警察。他喜欢在审判的时候施用不正当的手段：恐吓和暴力，以及对那些女孩子的骚扰。由于受害者都只是街头混混一类小角色，他的恶行从未被人放上台面。直到事态升级：一个嫌犯被打断了两条肋骨。还未进入BAU的绮礼正好接手了这件局内调查。  
没有监视录像。所有的一切都依靠鉴证科的后期证据。那警察看似气焰十足但实际上只是个怂包——这种仗着自己的权势欺压弱小的混蛋大多如此。刚提到他离婚的前妻、甚至没来得及进入他青春期女儿的话题，那男人就已经招供了。解决这样的小角色不会为绮礼带来什么满足。他连惯常的、揣度罪犯心理所能得到的愉悦都没能尝到半丝，也许正是因为如此，他才决定去探望受害人。  
男人还留在医院里。受伤的肋骨打上了石膏，脸上也被绷带遮住了一半。在镇定剂的作用下他半睡半醒——护士说这男人情绪并没到达危险的边缘，施用镇定剂是因为他严重的失眠状况。绮礼点了点头：失业者，又有严重的心理问题。简直是电视剧里边缘人群的模板。  
他站在男人的床边，向他保证把他弄成这个样子的家伙已经被切实地处理了。这种话让他觉得自己像个刑侦剧里的老好人角色，不是在下半集反转成反派boss就是在第三次出场的时候被杀掉。已经够了，他认定今天自己做了足够的蠢事准备转头回去的时候，床上的男人睁开了眼睛。  
“我只是想找我的女儿。”  
他低声地说，眼睛空洞而茫然地望着屋顶。那话语中包含的绝望太过巨大，以至于连绮礼也少有地动摇了一下。他走回男人的床前，却失望地发现对方终于决定输给镇定剂的药效。  
反正大概只是一个无趣的故事。他这样对自己说。对于萍水相逢的人，深究既无必要也无意义。他只允许自己在临走的时候注意了一下男人床头的名牌。  
Kiritsugu。  
和自己一样都是日裔。  
再一次地，绮礼按下了暂停。  
镜头中的男人望向监视器。眼神空茫无物，或可认为背后藏着同样巨大的绝望吧——  
“Kiritsugu。”  
轻声念着对方的名字，绮礼的手指勾过了屏幕上男人的轮廓。  
“找到你了。”  
这时候警局的走廊上骚动起来。是言峰所熟悉的那一种骚动：脚步声，匆忙而紧张的气氛，几乎可以在空气中读出不吉的消息。  
毋庸置疑。  
又一位受害者出现了。


	2. Scene 2. Crime Scene

卫宫切嗣站在人群中，注视着站在警戒线后一脸戒备的制服警察，套在深色连身制服中匆忙进出的鉴证人员，以及——更加让人感到不安的外来面孔。  
FBI那帮人，他思忖着，他们的速度简直就像发现了尸体的秃鹫。不过也难怪，这种小地方发生这种恶性事件的概率不比彗星撞地球大多少，地方警察根本应付不来。  
卫宫切嗣来到这个小城已经五年了。那时候他刚从医院出来，除了身上的衣服之外就只剩下一张钞票和几枚硬币。他靠着那张钞票坐上灰狗巴士到了眼下的这个地方——而他最终没变成街头流浪者只是因为当地的酒吧正好缺一个人来在关门之前把那些醉鬼赶到街上。一开始他在充斥着酒精、呕吐物和各种不明气味的房间里黏糊糊地蜷了三个月：每天刚刚睡着就被清晨的清洁工吵醒。三个月后，老板大发好心地帮他找了个合租（老话怎么说的？别小看小地方的人情味儿）。  
那之后他的人生变得平稳——许多同行梦寐以求抑或求之不得的平稳。同时，那也是事实意义上的停滞。时间像是滴下来的松脂一般粘稠，而他是树上静守待死的昆虫，除了不会变成琥珀。  
切嗣叹一口气，混在人群之中注意着对面犯罪现场的动静。他不该来的。上一次警察已经把他带回警局了一次，盘问他为什么一而再再而三地出现在罪案现场。  
这不好，真的不好。他没办法像个普通人那样在警察面前表现得惶恐不安或者虚张声势，即使他现在的经历比白纸还要干净。他上次就吃过这个亏，可是他没办法，那像是某种本能反应：他必须潜下去并藏起来。  
你应该远离这个。他对自己说，眼睛却死死盯着那房子。上世纪八十年代的老房子，一般的结构，没赶上房市最火的时候也没因为经济危机倒下——尽管它的价值已经大大缩水了。他能从旁边的人的闲谈中听出原来居住在这里的是对老夫妇：他们在这城里已经居住了差不多一辈子（现在确实是一辈子了），子女如惯例那样早早出外谋生。这些日子他们的外孙刚刚回来——哦，这可真是噩运。孩子们的父母还没接到消息。想想吧，他们可怎么办？才七岁呐。才七岁。  
切嗣漠然地听着。第一个人是流浪汉，他见过那个人和他的狗，一条名为尼克的安静而听话的狼犬——显然杀人者有些技巧。第二个人是妓女。第三个人则是出来寻找一夜情的寂寞女子。但很显然这已经没把那满足杀人者的胃口了。也许之前他是在练手：先找些小点儿的目标来慢慢增强胆量——不过切嗣并不这么认为。狼犬绝非什么“小型目标”。  
当然FBI那帮人也许有不同的见解。托赖电视剧所赐，人们似乎都能指手画脚地说点儿什么——比如按个按钮就能看到DNA配对一类，天知道。  
不过，这些和他没关系。  
他再一次提醒着自己，却用着早已搁置不用的目光去注视着对面的房屋。不会有警报系统。最大的障碍也许是门上的铰链——呵，也许老人们根本忘记了将它挂上。如果是切嗣，他会选择从起居室的窗户进去，那甚至不需要玻璃刀——几张胶带再加上手肘一击。这点似乎和杀人者的思路相似，他看到有鉴证人员在窗下忙碌——也许杀人者留下了脚印，业余的做法。  
进去之后就简单了，五分钟的事儿，他不会浪费子弹。但是这个杀人者显然不是这么做的：更早之前就已经有警察出来吐过了。那可不是什么明确指向的杀意。切嗣想着，即使站在这里也能感觉到那残留下来的氤氲般的郁气。  
有干净的现场和不干净的，这个显然就是“不干净的”。  
该走了，他最后一次对自己说着，你在这儿待着也没有意义。  
但就在那时他看见了一辆挂着警灯的黑色SUV呼啸而来。车停在了现场边上，一个身材高大的亚裔警官推开车门走了下来——穿着黑西装，又一个FBI的探员。另一个探员走了过来和他说着什么。  
切嗣悄无声息地离开了人群。他注意到刚来的探员向自己投来了短暂而充满兴味的一瞥。  
也许是错觉。  
他这么想着，头也不回地朝向打工的酒吧走去。

言峰绮礼下车之后就看见阿尔托莉雅朝自己走过来。金发绿眼的女性探员一脸严肃地看着他：“言峰，你应该留在警局。”  
“那谁来做现场模拟？”绮礼平静地说，眼睛扫向人群，“——留守是维尔维特的工作，潘德拉贡。”  
果然。  
虽然过了这么多年，但是绮礼还是轻易地认出了混在人群里、正要离开的那个男人。  
Kiritsugu。  
似乎察觉到他在观察的事实，男人的视线短暂地和他在空中相遇了。  
那是并不带任何光芒的、仿佛死寂一般深黑的眼睛。  
“……至少组长说过，你今天留守。”阿尔托莉雅坚决地道。  
同僚的问话使得绮礼不得不收回注意力：“我知道你们是担心我。但是我已经销假上班了。”  
阿尔托莉雅什么也没有说。她沉着地望着绮礼，那目光中多少含着评估的成分。  
她并不信任他。绮礼多少理解到这一点，虽然他不想过多地猜测原因。  
“工作对我更好。”他说。  
阿尔托莉雅抿了抿嘴，最终还是让过了身子。  
绮礼礼貌性地微笑一下，在走进屋子之前又望了人群一眼：  
刚才的男人已经消失了。  
会是你做的吗？  
他自问着，推开门走了进去。屋中弥漫着淡薄而不容忽视的血腥气：这让他的心脏加快了波动的频率。  
不。Unsub不是从这里进来的。  
他穿过走廊，打开起居室的门。里面的摆设未见凌乱：沙发上彩色毛线钩出来的靠垫、靠墙那盆垂地的观叶植物，茶几上打开的薯片袋子和电视遥控器，假期作业——似乎是科学课的观察日记——和彩笔凌乱地铺在餐桌上。只有窗户碎了一角——宽胶带。极其简单的手法。  
屋中没有脚印。但是绮礼知道Unsub也许在这里停了一会儿。他走向壁炉架，看了看上面琳琅满目的照片：充分传统，不是吗？也许“他”拿起了一两张：绮礼注意到有一两处尘埃线的变动。（一个对“家”仍怀有温情的人，抑或单纯的好奇？）  
“他”放下了照片转身上楼。要轻盈，因为老人也许会从梦中惊醒。楼上有三扇门。三个卧室。要去哪个呢？“他”手握凶器犹豫了一会儿。但这没关系——只是顺序问题。  
“他”推开第一扇门。空的。第二扇：有个小孩儿在睡觉。“他”简单地制服了对方，留下翻落的台灯和凌乱的被褥。但总体而言没什么大的动静。然后是第三扇——  
“绮礼。”  
察觉到他的出现，组长朝着他迎了过来。  
绮礼点了一下头，视线却仍然落在对方的身后。  
就算对BAU的探员而言，这也算是难得一见的犯罪现场。  
他们追击的绝非一般的异常者。  
“这家伙对死亡和痛苦有着迷恋。”  
绮礼说着，无法转动视线。  
“或许。”组长说，微妙地调整了身位挡住了绮礼的视线，“你要知道，这个案子作为复健也许太强烈了。”  
“我已经没事了。”绮礼说，尽量表现得坦诚又无辜。  
虽然他不是不能理解组员们对他的担心。但事实上，那件事情并未对他造成什么影响。  
组长深深地看着他，最终做了个默许的手势。  
绮礼走到了床边——小心着不踩乱地上的血迹，观察着遗骸的状态。先死的那一个是老人，毫无疑问。老妇人则和孩子一样被捆了起来，他们不能动也不能出声。解决了老人之后，下一个是他的妻子——最后是小孩。“他”用的是刀，短刀，带着血槽，能够直接而锐利地造成伤口。  
“他”不害怕血溅到身上。或者说这正是他所寻求的。“杀死”远远不是最为关键的部分，因为死亡了无新意，它迟早会降临。比起默无声息地死在这陈旧的漏雨的天花板下和老旧退色的护壁板之间，抑或被迫远离自己居住多年的家在养老院的钢管床上咽下最后一口气，死在此时难道不是更好的选择吗？  
“他”对着床上的将死者露出了微笑。  
我们究竟有多少种接近死亡的方法？你们从不好奇这一点吗？  
啊。还有你，我纯洁无辜的小猎物。人们总说此时不是你的死亡之刻——哦，这些都是歪理邪说。  
死亡是平等的。  
不同的只是恐惧的鲜度。  
“……怎样？”  
组长的声音在身后响起。  
绮礼从地上站了起来，忽略掉一瞬微醺般的眩晕。  
“也许他用了浴室。在这儿可没人能满身是血的走在街上。”  
“你说的对，但犯人也许穿了一次性的雨衣。”  
“雨衣？他不会。那并不是他追求的东西。”  
组长意味深长地看了绮礼片刻，才开口道：“有时候我恐惧于你的直觉。虽然它经常能够帮助我们。”  
绮礼注视着已经快要步出中年的男人——他的头发已经花白，但是眼睛还如年轻一般锐利。 **他能看穿我** ，他想，又自己否定掉这个念头。  
“请别这么说。”最终他只是开玩笑地回答着，“我到现在为止都站在正义的一边，不是吗？”  
组长拍了下他的肩膀，转身对外叫道：“让鉴证组的人着重调查一下浴室！”


	3. Scene 3. Bar

卫宫切嗣到酒吧的时候比他惯常的上班时间要早，但他意外地在吧台里发现了身高超过两米体型彪悍的老板——他的体型过于醒目，以至于大家都忘记了他的名字统一以“大熊”称之。据他自己说，他早年也曾离开过小城出外闯荡，甚至在外面也曾呼风唤雨算是号人物——就像每个中年人都会吹嘘的那种。他没有老婆，虽然有人说曾经看过美女找上门来。和那体型并不相称的是他的心地：就算满嘴脏话加上外表吓人，“大熊”实际上是个好心人。除了收留身无分文的切嗣之外，他也不在乎城里的老酒鬼们稍微赊账，甚至下雪的天气还会让流浪汉到平台上来避一避雪。  
远远看见切嗣进来，“大熊”挥了挥手，但仍然和调酒师说着什么。切嗣挑了惯常的远离吧台的位置坐了下来：这几天在犯罪现场来回奔波让他有些疲惫。他想着是不是在酒吧彻底热闹起来之前眯一会儿的时候，“大熊”已经端着杯子走了过来：  
“嘿，小子，你的苏打水。我可真搞不懂你为啥喜欢喝这种淡出鸟的东西来。”  
“多谢。”切嗣接过杯子，顺道忽略了后半句抱怨。  
拉开了椅子，“大熊”在切嗣对面坐了下来。  
“我听说你前几天被警察找去了。”  
“只是协助调查。”切嗣一语带过。被警察找去绝非什么光彩的事情。  
“大熊”没这么容易放过他。他瞪着那双小眼睛仔细地打量着自己的手下。切嗣被瞪得不自在起来：“好了，‘大熊’。他们只是找过我一次。我不是他们要找的人，他们没可能在我这种小角色上下功夫。”  
“大熊”叹了口气，向后靠回椅背上。酒吧的椅子在他的体重下发出了令人忧心的吱呀声——但是这有了些年头的老家伙显然还耐得住。他那粗壮的手指敲打着漆成褐色的圆桌边缘，咒了一句：  
“最近城里可不太平哪。”  
切嗣没有回答。  
“那个杀人狂。”“大熊”念叨着，“这是第四起了。这么个小地方居然能有这种事儿，你能想象吗？这儿的晚上可以不上铰链，也没哪家在家里装防盗设施，甚至都没人想起来去买个意外险。但是疯子可不管这个。也许这小地方对他下手更方便，想想那些见鬼的肥皂剧，这些疯子就喜欢这个： **受人关注** 。”  
切嗣低下眼睛。  
报纸——这小地方仅有的两家报纸——均没有收到任何声明。  
这不像那种求人关注的疯子。他在纽约呆过：八百万种死法的城市。那儿要当杀手确实需要标新立异，可是新闻媒体比在大草原上徘徊的鬣狗还要饥渴。如果是这种程度的变态杀人者——他想起在杀人现场所见到的大幅血迹——他只要给报纸发个消息就能得到全国程度的关注，哪怕最后被捕关进监狱也会有一堆女人排队等着嫁给他。  
不。  
他所等待的绝对不是关注。  
“我知道你在想什么，小子。”由于切嗣的名字太过绕口，所以“大熊”从来以“小子”二字简单代之——他似乎被切嗣的沉默所恼怒而重重地敲了下桌子，“我在这个城市还是有点儿耳目的。你最近一直在那些现场打转儿像只苍蝇似的——这该死的才是你被警察带走的理由。”  
“我只是好奇。”切嗣平静地说。他知道“大熊”并不是真的责怪他。  
“我知道你怎么想的，小子。我知道。你根本就不是个闲得住的混球。怎么着，你想主持正义？在一堆FBI面前？别扯淡了。就算你认识老汤姆又怎么样？我认识他的该死的时间比你该死的长得多。”  
“大熊”说完这句话一切都沉默下来。剩下偶尔酒吧门被推开的声音：客人开始上门。  
“……老汤姆。”  
“大熊”叹息似地说了一遍。那甚至都不太像他一般的语调——太柔软了。  
话说到这份上切嗣觉得自己应该说点儿什么。但是他确实没什么可说的。如果说他能向“大熊”保证就此不插手这件事，那是骗人。他想了又想，最后才干巴巴地说：  
“我会注意的。”  
“大熊”看了他片刻，伸手重重在他肩上一拍。  
“我得先回去了。客人们开始来了。”  
他说，切嗣不确定这话里是否有点儿鼻音。

*

人渐渐地多了起来。音乐换成了稍微带劲儿一点的轻摇滚，不过在那之上盖着的还是人声的嘈杂。调酒师在吧台里忙碌着，偶尔闲下来和人扯着八卦，切嗣捉住几个字眼：“又一起”、“一家”、“尸体”。当然逃不过，这么小的地方，你可以想想它会飘进多少家的晚餐桌上成为一道惊悚但足够提味儿的下饭菜。大多数人一开始甚至是半信半疑的：连环杀手？在这个几乎一无所有的小城？（家里的动物都知道这个被解释的世界并不安全——这点上人还不如动物。）  
切嗣略换一下姿势，更深地将自己藏进墙角的阴影里。人并没有以往那么多：总有人更谨慎和惜命。但对于大多数人而言——对于这些将自己放纵在酒精里的人而言，此时死去和他年并无差别。  
终点总之是一个死字。那之前的时间长短真能构成意义的差别吗？  
切嗣的瞳孔扩大又缩小。他在这闹哄哄热腾腾升起来的人群特有的味道中仿佛嗅到了潜藏于深处的死亡气息。昔年熟稔的铁器似乎就在手下，只要弯曲手指就能勾到那扳机。这让他觉得干渴，他拿起了桌上的苏打水一口饮下。  
你到底在找什么。  
他再一次自问着，脑子里却都是老汤姆。  
他能找到这工作托赖“大熊”。但是他到这小城第一个认识的却是老汤姆。那时候他下了灰狗巴士——饥肠辘辘——用身上最后的硬币买了两个三明治后狼吞虎咽地吃下去，然后就不知道下一步去哪儿了。那时候出现在切嗣面前的就是老汤姆，当然，带着尼克，他那条一等一的好狗。  
有一个瞬间切嗣还以为老汤姆是来找麻烦的。但是半头长发纠结的流浪汉只是跟他说：呆在这儿可不行，第一次来？你会冻死的。  
切嗣不知道他是怎么看出来自己走投无路的。也许长年流浪的人已经能够识别出谁属于他们“那一群”，而谁是游手好闲的看客。他跟着老汤姆睡了三天水泥管子，然后老汤姆把他送到了“大熊”这里。  
你还得往前走。老汤姆说，你还年轻。  
对切嗣而言无所谓。有工作或没工作，有落脚的地方或没有，有东西吃或者饿着。也许最后一项还有点儿重要，但该死的，他已经基本没有活下去的理由了。  
别他妈的这么想。  
就像看穿了切嗣的消极一样，老汤姆丢给他这句临别留言。  
你根本还他妈的不想死呢——没人真他妈的想死。  
音响中的一串鼓点儿把切嗣从回忆拉了出来。他咽了口口水——今天似乎特别的渴。没办法，他拿起杯子，越过人群朝着吧台走去。  
“……切嗣？”  
对面有个声音在叫他。  
他开始以为是听错了。可是不是，尽管在这儿能叫他名字的少得一只手就能数过来。一瞬间他错觉是旧相识来了，但下一刻他就反应过来这是他的合租者——果然，将头发弄成桔色的青年正在对面笑嘻嘻地挥着手。  
“龙之介。”他走过去，“今天怎么想起过来？”  
“跟朋友来的。”雨生龙之介——在这小城也少见的日裔青年打量着自己的合租人，尽管一开始是“大熊”帮他们的合租牵线搭桥，但他实际上并不太来酒吧，“一个人在家喝酒还好，两个人可就没意思了。”  
切嗣没太在意。自称是行为艺术家的龙之介总有那样或这样的朋友：有时候他会在客厅里遇到，基本都有这样或那样的怪癖——虽然不知道是真的有怪癖，或者只是想使自己符合“艺术家”的标签。但龙之介显然兴致很高：“一块儿喝一杯？”  
“不，我还有工作。”切嗣并没说自己不喝酒。  
“切嗣你真够死板的。”龙之介挥了挥手，但并没多少失望的样子，“你最近几天白天都出去得挺早。”  
“有点儿小事。”  
“小事？难道是——”龙之介促狭地笑笑，伸出小指比了比，“这个？”  
“……不是。”  
“得啦别不承认，又不是什么大不了的事。”  
切嗣不想在这个话题上继续下去：“随你怎么想。”  
龙之介吹了声口哨：“春天啊。”  
这时候服务员正好端着酒过来。切嗣趁机和龙之介告别拿着杯子走向吧台，调酒师看见他过来，挑了挑眉：“还是苏打水？”  
切嗣无声地把杯子推了过去。  
“你总让我觉得特没成就感。”调酒师叹了口气，还是照样给他打了满满一杯苏打水。切嗣道过谢，准备回到自己的老位子上的时候看见一个身材高大但微微驼背的男人从洗手间里出来。他的样子太阴沉，就算混在热闹的人群中也有种格格不入感。  
“旦那，这里！”  
龙之介的声音从人群里响起。那男人笑了笑，朝着桔色头发青年的方向走过去。  
……又一个很怪的“艺术家”。  
切嗣想着，试图忽略掉心底涌起的一丝异样感。他穿过人群回到自己的座位——这时候酒吧里更加热闹了，DJ坐在了音响后面整理着设备：照例的热舞时段要开始了。他透过人群看见了龙之介和陌生的男人正姿态亲密地交谈着，那样子就算被当成同性情侣也一点儿不过分。后来他的注意力分散了——酒吧里也暗了下来。  
总之，等切嗣在震耳欲聋的音乐里再想起来看看龙之介的时候，他似乎已经和那陌生男人从酒吧里消失了。


	4. Scene 4. Do you want to talk?

案情仍然毫无进展。突然出现的第四件案子将他们之前的所有侧写全盘推翻。这需要太过强烈的刺激才能使一个Unsub的目标从低风险的边缘人群转向高风险的常规家庭。是骤增的外在压力，还是——  
“……简直就像是两个人做的。”小组中专攻语言分析的韦伯·维尔维特放下了手中旋转的铅笔，试探性地道。  
“在这样的小城里，如此短暂的时段内一下子出现两名连环杀手的可能性……虽然不是完全为零，但也不太现实。”  
组长冷静地提出了反论。  
会议室一时陷入了沉默。  
犯罪分析师的悲哀，就是一切的分析只能基于复数的案件——也就是说，比起预防犯罪，他们能做的不过是防止伤害进一步扩大。即使如此，也必须等待着案件数量的积累。  
在犯人做出新的暴行之前，现在什么也做不了。  
冷静地评估着现状，言峰绮礼的眼前却不由浮现出白日里犯罪现场所留下的映像。血液和死亡的气息仿佛还萦绕在鼻端。明艳的血色几乎要在视网膜的深处烙下印记。还有那散落的遗骸——就犹如触手可知的“恐怖”之实体。  
啊啊。  
对方在追求什么——简直就像火写出来的一样清晰。  
“……今天就到此为止，大家回去之后好好休息一下。”组长以沉稳的声音宣告了会议的结束。组员们收拾起面前的资料，走向会议室的门口——绮礼也同样站起了身。但一个声音将他留住了。  
“言峰。等一下。”  
绮礼停了下来。等所有人都走出了会议室之后，他才重新关上了会议室的门，回过身来看着仍然坐在会议桌边的组长。  
“想谈谈吗？”男人的圆形镜片下闪过一抹意味不明的光，“我是指你的妻子。”  
绮礼下意识地挺直了腰。短暂的片刻他甚至觉得迸出喉咙的声音并非自己所有。  
“已经过去了。”  
“我并非想要粗暴地介入组员的隐私。只是……她受苦了太长时间。那也许是她最后做出选择的原因。”  
绮礼没有看组长。  
“她不是个坚强的女人。”  
“——你自己都不相信这句话。”  
绮礼拒绝回答。  
克劳迪娅的病来势汹汹。一开始她只是时常头晕，她认为这关系不大便继续于任职的NGO中忙碌，直到在工作中彻底倒下、被送到医院后才诊断出患上脑瘤。  
且恰恰位于无法开刀的位置。  
克劳迪娅从未因此而哭泣过。她配合所有令人感到痛苦的疗程，甚至和医生谈论治疗方案的时候她也坚持到场。  
“嘿，这可是我自己的事儿。”  
她说，她总是说。  
那时绮礼停下了手中的一切工作陪在她身边。他体会着疾病每天将她从他怀中夺走些许。她迅速瘦了下去，仿佛只剩一把骨头在他臂弯中，轻得像一沓挟满血腥照片的文件。她呕吐、反胃、大把地失去头发，惨白的皮肤像张发黄的蜡纸蒙在高起的颧骨上，甚至那总是盈满笑意的眼睛到了最后也只剩下一片淡金色的茫然。  
直到现在绮礼还记得每个细节。它们时常在他心头萦绕，像一群舞蹈的死亡天使，个个绽放甜美微笑。他品味它们——苦涩又含着一丝不易察觉的甜美：那摇摆于生和死之间的醍醐之味。  
“如果可以的话……我想听你谈谈她。”  
组长的问话将绮礼从沉思中拉回。他抬头，看着长桌对面的男人——他已接近老年的边缘，皱纹爬上他的眼角，霜白染上他的鬓端，可他的眼神还是如此锐利仿佛能穿透所有的谎言屏障到达最后的真实。  
“这有意义吗？”绮礼反射性地防御着——事实上他并不是因为哀痛的理由才畏惧提起她。但他知道这悖离常识——  
“就算让我安心。”组长淡淡一笑，“也许是因为血统相同，我一直把你作为子侄来看待，言峰君。”  
绮礼定定地看着对方。那句话耳鸣一般在缭绕着。  
——你爱着我。*  
但是最后他仍是摇了摇头。  
“抱歉。我不知道从何说起。”  
组长没有继续追问。他合上桌上的文件夹，走过仍然坐在原地的犯罪侧写师，伸手在他肩膀上拍了拍，然后便推门离开——留下绮礼一个人坐在会议室中。  
日光灯明晃晃的白光从他头顶上落下来，发出细微的嗡嗡声。他低头将手摊开在面前，似乎是看着那天曾经落在自己掌心的泪水。  
你爱着我。*  
那句话如同某个诅咒一般徘徊不去。它写在她病骨支离的躯体上，她那鲜血淋漓的伤口上，她毫无光芒的瞳仁里。它如此简短，又如此丰富，如此痛苦，又如此欢悦。  
为何妻子要在决定了死亡的瞬间那样说？还是说她心里期待着的、其实是相反的事——  
绮礼紧紧地闭上了眼睛。太阳穴上的血管一跳一跳地和着心脏的节拍。他看见血，肢体和死亡，看见医院的洁白病床上散开的银白短发，看见许久之前那个男人，眼神空茫地望向屋顶，说：我只是想找我的女儿。  
这些都是 **错误** 的。  
由常识所塑的理性遥远地发出了警告。  
他聆听着那声音，再一次将胸口的猛兽关进理性之闸。


	5. Scene 5. Eyewitness

深夜，切嗣一如既往地离开了酒吧。人们散去得比往常更早：生命总是值得珍惜的东西。  
“真希望他们快点抓到那个疯子。”打烊之后调酒师和切嗣抱怨着，“再这样下去可没人敢来酒吧了。”  
“我也希望如此。”切嗣说着披上自己那件旧风衣——这几乎是过往给他留下的唯一遗物了。  
“这样的疯子应该一早就关起来……”  
调酒师仍在愤愤不平地说着什么，不过切嗣没有去听。他推开酒吧那扇木门走上深夜的街道。风变得温暖——甚至是燠热，浑然不像早春应有的季候。他敞开衣领，走在凌晨三点的街道上，除了稀疏的路灯外一个人也没有。  
连条狗也没有。  
他觉得自己应该直接回家，但脚步却不由自主转向从未走过的道路，像是听到塞壬无声的歌。夜晚将他拖进寂静的深水之中，暗流推着他贴近小城陌生的肌理。  
有什么要发生了。  
切嗣模糊地认识到这一点，但他并不清楚自己究竟在寻找什么。就算那犯人今天出现——也不可能就这么简单地被他捉住蛛丝马迹。而且，本来这一切和他并无关系。  
但是他还是走向陌生的街区。两边的房屋看起来大同小异，重复着名为美国梦的幸福生活，只要关上了门就没人去在意里面的争执或吵闹，到最后大家都一派和乐融融。  
骷髅永远藏在壁橱里。  
切嗣对自己这愤世嫉俗的想法付之一笑。这几近嫉妒。如果可以谁不想有那样的生活：温馨的家，美丽的妻子和可爱的女儿？他所注视的正是他所永远失去的——不，等等。  
切嗣后退了几步注视着左手边的那栋二层小楼。它密密拉着窗帘，没有一丝灯光透出来，看起来和它旁边的建筑没有任何不同。但是，它的门洞开着，像一个无声的邀请注视着路过的男人。  
切嗣下意识地摸向腰间才发现自己并没有枪——这么多年他已经不再习惯将枪带在身上。他犹豫了片刻还是越过草坪走上门前的台阶。  
屋里暗极了。他缓慢而无声地越过玄关后的短短过道望向一边的厨房。只有冰箱上的指示灯还亮着。他越过凌乱拉开的餐椅，从料理台的刀架上拿了柄厨刀。——最好不至于此。  
黑暗中一片寂静。切嗣停留了片刻让眼睛适应光线，然后离开厨房走进起居室。没有人——但窗户敞开着。晚风拍打着窗帘，布料撞在墙面上发出闷闷的啪嗒声。  
切嗣握紧了刀柄。他返身走上通向卧室的楼梯——每走一步都感到更浓的血腥味儿，直到脚下忽然感觉到了不一般的粘稠。  
他低下头去。  
血液像条小河从浅色的地板上流了下来，在幽暗的屋内泛着轻微的光。  
于是他又来晚了。  
切嗣认知到这残忍的事实而梦游一般地循着血迹前行。它流淌着像是有人刻意将所有的血都放了出来。一个人能有多少血？还是说死者并非一人？浓稠的血胶住了他的鞋底，一如他被恐惧和迟疑拖住了步子。  
卧室就在前面。  
他伸手推开了门。窗帘全拉开了，路灯惨白的光直直打在被吊在半空的死者身上——她茫然无光的眼直视着切嗣，银色的头发散乱地直披到地——  
切嗣觉得仿佛有人一把握住了自己的心脏。  
爱丽。  
为什么——  
他甚至还没来得及自问，肩头先炸开一阵痛楚，手中的厨刀也因而掉落——身体反而下意识地顺着对方的攻势闪避着向前俯下，一个侧滚躲开了接续而来的刀光。然而矮小的攻击者并未罢休——他反手握住小刀朝向切嗣扑来。切嗣勉强站起，在连续而来的攻势下躲闪得狼狈不堪，数年不曾运动的肢体抱怨似地发出机器运转到极限般的咯咯声，以致他最后一头撞到死者身上——那吊灯再也禁不住两个人的重量，哗啦一声散落下来，那被放干了血的尸体就这样将切嗣压在下面，仍带着些许体温的内脏缠住他的双手。他睁大眼睛望着那和他贴近的死者面容。  
她不是红色眼眸。  
头发也恢复了原本的金色。  
杀人鬼低笑着。他舔着染血的刀刃逼近地上的猎物——无论再勇敢的人遇到这情景也会失去全部力气。他从来依靠的不是武力而是恐怖：后者比前者好用十倍。  
真是值得感激的、送上门来的新鲜材料啊，尤其是旧的这个被意外毁坏了的此时——  
杀人鬼几乎已经放弃警惕。他漫不经心地推开那毁坏的艺术品：现在它已经不能满足他的追求了。他拎起男人的衣领，扬起刀——它在窗外的白光里像一抹闪电——这时他看清了男人的脸。  
下一刻切嗣动了。他伸手捉住对方带着面具的头狠狠一撞——膝盖配合撞进对方胸胁。杀人鬼张大了嘴发出咯咯声，他顺势将男人按在地上，一手收缴了那柄小刀。  
“我劝你在警察来之前安静一会儿。”  
切嗣一边用膝盖抵住对方挣扎一边伸手去掏手机。老旧的诺基亚总是从沾满了鲜血的手指间滑脱，而身下的杀人鬼也绝不安分——他被迫又给了他几拳才安心取出手机按下911。  
电话响了一声。  
“Hello? ……”  
接线员的声音刚从听筒里传来，切嗣却眼前一黑——随之而来的是从后脑涌上的痛楚。他试图站起身来——但身体却沉重地背叛了他，他甚至连回头看一眼都没能做到就倒在了地上。  
“旦那。”  
重新获得了自由的杀人鬼从地上站了起来。  
“你没事吧？”后进来的高大男人问着。  
“没事。”  
“……真是可恶的家伙，把我们的艺术作品毁得一塌糊涂……”后来者用鞋尖踢着失去了意识的男人，“杀了他。”  
“不。他已经报警了。我们没必要和警察现在就碰上。”  
高个男人沉默了片刻。  
“就听你的。”  
他们留下了狼籍一地的现场扬长而去。落在地上的手机还在重复着徒劳无用的询问：“……请问有什么问题吗？”小城的另一边，远远地，响起了警笛熟悉的声音。

*

绮礼站在审讯室的单面玻璃之后，和组长一起观察着审讯的进展。  
一如既往。  
坐在折叠椅上的男人看起来糟糕透了。肩上的伤已经被医护人员完好地包扎起来，染满血迹的衬衫也换成了干净的圆领衫，但是这并不能遮掩他的疲倦和苍白。他坐在那里，带着未经整理的胡茬、眼下的青黑、转动僵硬的脖子和红肿的指节，几近茫然地注视着对面的韦伯和阿尔托莉亚。那眼睛里没有怀疑，没有畏惧，却也没有信任和希望。他坐在那里就像是一个空壳，还行走在这个世间只是因为他活着而已。  
绮礼注意到，男人到现在为止仍未吐露一个音节。  
到底是什么封住了你的言语？  
身边的组长换了个姿势。绮礼转头看去：隔壁的光映在男人镜片上，他看不到男人的神情；但以往那种泰然自若的风度却微妙地消失了。他抿着唇，双臂在胸前交叉着——一个防御性的姿势，绮礼甚至注意到他的手指正在微微颤抖。  
“——为什么你会在深夜出现在那里？这问题并不难回答。”  
阿尔托莉娅强压怒火的问话从扩音器里传来。对方的毫无反应已经激怒了她，毋庸置疑，绮礼不用看也能想象她那宛若竖起鬃毛的狮子一般的神态。但男人肯定不吃这套，他知道。事实也确是如此。隔着玻璃，他也能感觉到阿尔托莉娅的挫败，以至韦伯不安地咳嗽了声。  
但是——  
他从余光里打量着身边的组长。  
以往这样的情况下，组长应该早就出面了。可今天男人只是站在原地，沉默如一座石像。  
就像应和着绮礼的判断，审判室中的韦伯投来了求助的目光。这似乎最终提醒了组长，他放下了手臂：“言峰。你把潘德拉贡和维尔维特换出来。”  
“我一个人？”  
“不错。”  
“您不和我一起进去吗？”  
组长短暂地笑了一下——那甚至不能称为笑，顶多是抽动了一下嘴角而已。  
“我相信你的能力。”  
“这位参考证人可不好对付。”  
“……从现场来看，他应该是后来介入凶案现场的无关者。也就是说，他是唯一的、见到过Unsub还能活着出现的目击者。如果我们想尽快在下一起凶案之前解决这件案子，那么就需要他的协作。”  
……这不是您平日的风格。  
绮礼想着，但明智地选择地不去继续质问。无论组长心里怀着什么盘算——现在，这工作是他的了。  
将沉默的蚌壳撬开之后，里面的软肉会呈现何种的色泽呢。在其中，是否埋藏有痛苦的珍珠呢——  
他在审判室的门前收敛了笑容后才推开门，对着阿尔托莉娅和韦伯点了点头。两人无声地退了出去，将这空间留给绮礼和男人。他没有着急开始询问，而是若有介事地翻动着桌面上的文件（里面只有些许陈旧的材料——这不过是陈旧的障眼法）。对面的男人看了过来——但绮礼怀疑他真的在“看着”自己。  
——那么，就单刀直入吧。  
“好久不见了，Kiritsugu。”他微笑着，叫出了男人的名字，“我想这总比认定为John Doe要好，你觉得呢？”  
似乎是被自己的名字唤醒了一般，男人像是从神游的状态中回来了些许。绮礼迎上他端详的视线，巧妙地压制住从内心涌上的笑意。  
“我没有见过你。”  
最终，男人回答着。  
至少他并没有否定自己的名字。绮礼将这点作为战果接受下来并开始了趁胜追击：“上一次见你还是在纽约。不过，那对眼下的状况并无实际意义。眼下的状况是：你现在是见到连环杀人凶手的唯一幸存者。”——他说得如此之慢，确保每一个单词都进入了男人的听觉范围之内，“如果你不和我们合作的话，就会有更多的人死去。”  
Kiritsugu并无反应。绮礼耐心地等待着——这不过是游戏的开始。继续沉默也没关系，我们还有很多可谈的。  
比如你流浪至此的理由。  
比如警察对你的伤害。  
比如——你的女儿。  
你至今也没找到她，不是吗？  
然而男人在椅子上坐直了身体。绮礼注意到他的手紧紧握着，手指甚至失去血色变得惨白。  
“我只看到了一个人，他带着头套。”  
胜利来得突如其然。绮礼眨了眨眼睛以确定自己并非幻视或幻听，之后才露出制式的笑容继续询问：“身高？”  
“五英尺七英寸，或更高，但不到六英尺。很瘦，动作敏捷。”  
“他给了你这个……？”绮礼比了比自己的肩头。  
男人下意识地动了下肩膀，又因为疼痛皱起眉头。  
自然。绮礼点了点头：“然后你们打了起来，但是他把你打晕并逃走了……”  
“不。我是被另一个人打晕的。”  
绮礼挑了挑眉毛。他注意到男人的脸色随着询问的深入愈发苍白，但神态绝非作伪。如果可以绮礼更想探究男人的心理创伤究竟从何而来——不过他总算在最后关头把持住理智：“你有想过自己为什么逃过了噩运吗？”  
男人望向他——就如从镜像中回望过来一般。那眼中甚至没有死里逃生后的半分喜悦。  
“不。我不知道。”  
“最后一个问题。”绮礼倾向了男人，几乎是贪婪地捕捉着他的每一丝细小的表情和动作，“——你为什么一直出现在案发现场呢？”  
Kiritsugu几不可见地颤抖了一下。  
“你知道吗？比起目击证人，我的不少同事认为你就是嫌犯之一。”绮礼在质问的同时体味到了犹如将匕首慢慢插入人体的快感，“不过，我现在有了新的想法。你并不是凶手，恰恰相反，你是被自己的正义感所压倒的人。……这可真是神奇，你竟然只是停留在这里。”  
男人注视着他。  
“你可要小心。”绮礼轻声道，“下次得到的就不一定只是这样的伤了。”  
——至少说句多谢忠告罢。  
不过，那就不像他了。  
对着这样的念头轻嗤了一声，绮礼恢复了端正的坐姿，将白纸和水笔推到了男人的面前。  
“那么，请在这里留下联系方式。最近请保持联系畅通。”


	6. Scene 6. Alibi

切嗣最终回到家的时候已经过了中午。整个上午唯一送下肚子的不过是警局的一杯速溶咖啡，这让他能够清醒以应对询问——不过他婉拒了附赠的火腿三明治。冷火腿的腥气让他反胃得厉害。事实上他一路走回来的时候也并不感到饥饿，直到他坐在了熟悉的起居室里，空荡荡的胃袋才化作猛兽袭击了他。  
他坐在那张缺了根弹簧的旧沙发里，看着位于屋子另一头的冰箱。里面应该（大概）还塞着啤酒和微波食品，至少能暂时满足这像要将他从里面整个吃掉的恶兽。可是肩上和后颈的疼痛都向下拖曳着他，长期颠倒的生物钟也冲破了咖啡因的防线，使他的思考浑浊而迟钝起来。  
但只要闭上眼睛，他就能看见“她”。  
被杀人鬼吊在屋子中央的“她”。  
微笑着躺在病床上的她。  
在林地里奔跑着、寻找着胡桃的冬芽的她。  
她们如雪花般纤洁的笑脸渐渐融化了，和素未蒙面的死者混在一起，就像那一瞬间的错觉：散下来的银发。无焦距的红色瞳孔。漫无边际的血像是要将他窒息。  
爱丽。  
他低声在心里呼唤着已故的妻子。她死的时候切嗣甚至不在她身边——他竟不知道在他离开的那天，她的生命已如风中残烛。可爱丽还是微笑着送他离开，等着他给她带回那所谓的“新世界”。  
最后他则是失去了一切。  
“切嗣？”合租者的声音忽然从身后响起，“——今天怎么回来得这么晚？”  
切嗣缓慢地转过头去——因为后颈的伤，看见龙之介正站在他自己的卧室门口，面孔落在半合的窗帘阴影里看不出神情。  
“出了点儿事。”  
他斟酌一番后略过夜晚的历险。龙之介耸耸肩。  
“我弄点儿吃的。切嗣你吃什么？”  
“什么都行。”  
龙之介笑了笑，越过他走到冰箱前翻找着，最后拎出两听啤酒和两包微波意面。  
“蘑菇？还是肉酱？”  
“蘑菇。”  
龙之介将塑料盒子往微波炉里一塞，然后过来将啤酒递过来。切嗣接过来想拉开拉环，但因为肩伤的缘故有些使不出力气。毕竟是老了，他想，换了个姿势才将拉环拉开。  
在这个过程中龙之介一直在看着他。  
——并不是说不对劲，龙之介一向都过分率直。但只有今天，切嗣感到了些许的不对劲，就像是有什么杂音混进了微波炉的嗡嗡声里一样。  
“最近酒吧生意不太好的样子？”  
“托那个连环杀手的福。”切嗣啜着冰啤酒，它们似乎暂时抚慰了饥饿的胃，“从我的角度来说，我希望警察能再努力点。”  
“哦哦……”龙之介暧昧地答应着，灌了口啤酒。  
“你最近晚上也早点儿回来吧。毕竟还是不安全。”  
“当然，——”  
龙之介还想说什么，微波炉却恰巧发出了“滴滴”的指示音。他过去端了加热的意面递给切嗣，自己也拉了把椅子在对面坐下来。  
切嗣尽量让自己的吃相不要那么狼狈——他足足有七八个小时没吃一口东西。但龙之介显然没什么食欲，他用叉子有一下没一下地戳着那碗面条。烂糟糟的番茄酱和肉末混成一团。  
“——切嗣，你以前是做什么的？”  
切嗣抬起眼看了一眼对面的青年。  
“闲聊嘛。”龙之介微笑着，看上去纯良得像个高中生，“我们还没怎么聊过天呢，难得都是日裔。”  
切嗣觉得眼前的面条瞬间被打回了难吃的原型——他的过去决不是好的下饭料。他翻检了半天词句，最后干巴巴丢出一句：  
“我以前在纽约。”  
龙之介一边动着筷子一边继续看着他，像是等着他的下半句。这回换成切嗣用叉子叉面条了，他像是要用最后几根细面把全部的奶油汁都收拾起来一样。  
“……做保全工作。”  
最后切嗣终于找到了个合适的词儿。这比黑手党好听多了。  
“是嘛。我一直想去那儿。这种小地方虽然便宜，可是太无聊了。”  
“对年轻人来说，当然是这样。”  
龙之介哈哈地笑了起来。  
“瞧你说的。这个国家可不存在什么‘老’字。想做的话随时都可以做。”  
“……我已经老了。”  
切嗣下意识地回答着。  
“这是你给自己找的借口。”龙之介扔下空了的塑料盒子拿起啤酒，“你还正当年呢，切嗣。”  
切嗣没再看他，而是匆匆将最后几口意面扒进口中。冷掉的面条让他反胃——或者是龙之介的话。  
他已经快忘了自己甚至还不到四十。  
“……最近，我也想离开这儿了。”靠在椅背上，龙之介放松地道，“有时候人所欠缺的就是一个契机。”  
“契机？”切嗣问着，想起昨天晚上遇到的高个且微微驼背的男人。  
“志同道合的同伴、朋友、soul mate——”龙之介的眼睛几乎都闪闪发光了，“遇到他我可真幸福。我们准备一起离开这儿，也许去纽约，也许去迈阿密，或者加州……到时候你就得找新的合租了。”  
“出发总是好事儿。”切嗣说，为年轻人感到高兴的同时又感到某个不详的影子——全没来由的不安，像是忘记了什么重要之事。  
可是明明没有。  
龙之介喝完了啤酒，站起身顺手拿过切嗣面前空盒：“好好睡一觉吧。你脸色可不太好——受伤了就更得好好休息。我先出去啦。”  
“找你的soul mate？”切嗣不由拿龙之介说过的话取笑。  
龙之介眨了眨眼，丢了垃圾就笑嘻嘻地推门出去了。切嗣拖着沉重而疲惫的脚步推开自己的屋门，脱了外衣就倒在床上。经年没有晾晒的被子已浸透这阁楼房间的阴冷潮湿，毕竟切嗣和大多数男人一样，从来想不起料理这种事。这单身汉的房间和他一样，未经整理、废弃多时，就算日日有人居于其中也染不上半点人味儿。  
因为什么也没有。  
因为什么也不再必须。  
他翻了个身望着空无一物的天花板。肩上的伤口抽痛着冲淡了睡意：这伤口在往日他不会在意，但现在已经不同。他想，他已经老了。  
……这是你给自己找的借口。  
不是借口。他在心里说着，像是对着不在场的某人辩解。在那样的灾难之后他已没有任何可做的事情，没有任何还需要寻找的人，亦没有任何等待他的人。他过往的人生不过是在理想的阴影下重复着反复的挫败——甚至将他所爱之人全都卷入其中。  
但那理想——如果不是虚假的，至少也是不切实际的。  
他抬手遮住眼睛。  
在那一天，卫宫切嗣已经失去了一切。  
但为什么——到了现在他还生存着？  
为什么，到了现在，他依然挣扎着——  
……这是你给自己找的借口。  
他忍受着这耳鸣一样的谴责，徘徊在清醒与梦境的边缘上。床头的闹钟还在等待着，他知道到了时候自己就将起床、上工，然后再一次地，在茫然的夜晚中追寻着危险的踪迹。

当天晚上切嗣成功地在闹钟响第二遍之前醒来。肩上的伤肿胀而麻木，他几乎感觉不到左手的存在，他匆匆吞两片消炎药，换了件外套便准备去上工。  
但是，刚出公寓他就看见了马路对面那辆贴着黑色遮光膜的轿车。他尽量让自己不要多想而朝向酒吧的方向走去——那辆车却发动了，以着绝非不引人注目的缓慢速度在他身后五步滑行着。  
……这可真是。  
切嗣索性转过身去。驾驶座上的男人——今天上午才见过一次的警官——对着他行了个童子军礼。  
他走过去，那位警官恰好从善如流地摇下车窗：“晚上好。”  
“我以为我已经交代了我知道的事实。”切嗣盯着他。从心底涌起的愤怒像是天际线上忽然出现的积雨云般膨胀着。他不愿承认这是因为他本能畏惧着这个警官。  
“我是为了保护证人。”警官说着，死黑色的眼一瞬不瞬盯着他——那让切嗣觉得后背发凉。  
——当然，警察们总有这样那样的手段，FBI也一样。他早该想到他自己的嫌疑没那么容易解除，更何况这些FBI探员，他们和心理变态打交道简直就像家常便饭。也许他们怀疑自己是精神分裂的妄想狂一类。  
这想法反而让切嗣放松了些许——他刻意让自己忽略对方带来的压迫感，问：“所以长官，你是要一直跟着我了？”  
“工作所需。”  
……如果你说这句话的时候嘴角不往上翘就更令人信服了。切嗣瞪了这位不按理出牌的警官一眼，索性绕到副驾驶一边拉开车门。  
“我现在要去上班。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“向前三个街区。酒吧Midnight。”  
对方点了点头，等他系上安全带就向前驶去。车子开得平静且稳——这对切嗣来说本不是坏事，他一坐下就觉得关节隐隐作疼像要散掉——但一旦留在这么小的密闭空间里他就开始本能地想要躲避。  
你必须潜下去。潜下去并藏起来。  
“你的脸色不太好。”  
身边的警官忽然说。  
切嗣瞥了他一眼：对方正毫无表情地目视前方。他收回视线，并不想开口。  
“对审问这件事有心理障碍？”  
沉默。  
“今天早晨也说过罢。我认识你，Kiritsugu。你难道一点印象也没有了？”  
继续沉默。  
“那么让我给你些提示吧。NYPD。史蒂文。两根肋骨骨折。”  
他的呼吸加重了。  
“……看来你还记得。”  
警官的唇角似乎又再次上扬了。切嗣不确定这点，他没盯着男人看。对那件事他只存有隐约的印象——那是他重新恢复“卫宫切嗣”这身份的起初。  
但绝不是什么好的记忆。  
“警察让你感到恐惧吗？不。我认为并非如此。只要脱离审讯的状态——比如刚才，你还是能够和我交谈的。但是一旦进入这种小范围的密闭空间你就会沉默。你在害怕什么？”  
“——我没有——害怕。”  
切嗣觉得自己几乎抓破了座椅上的套子。希望这不是真皮，他想着，试图让自己放松下来，但这点努力不过杯水车薪。  
“你害怕说出真实吗？那么，说谎也可以。”  
那双的眼睛转了过来。仿佛见不到希望一样的、黑沉沉的瞳孔——强烈的既视感袭击了切嗣，轻微的晕眩摇晃着他的视野，以至于他没有注意到——  
“试着对我说谎吧。”  
——他凑得太近了。  
切嗣后知后觉地认知到这点。男人说话时带出的热气吹在他耳边，那几乎近于情人的窃窃私语了。他下意识错开身体——但男人却一手按开他左边的安全带环扣。  
“我们到了。”  
切嗣确认到对方眼中闪过了愉悦的光——犹如猫戏弄老鼠一般。  
在这里争执没有好处。他用成年人的理性告诫着自己而推开车门不再看男人一眼。酒吧的霓虹灯已经亮了起来，他推开门走进去，试图忽略那烦人的警官跟在身后进来的事实。  
“哟？凯利今天带朋友来捧场了？”调酒师看他进来，熟稔地打个招呼，“还是苏打水——好，我知道。这位大哥要什么？”  
“他不是我的朋友。”  
切嗣连在吧台前等苏打水的耐心都没有，就转身向自己惯常的位置走去。身后调酒师和警官的对话断续传来。  
“……我叫Kirei。”  
他啧了一声坐在自己的角落里。……谁会给自己的儿子起这种名字啊，他想着，忽略自己的名字也绝不常见的事实。  
一会儿调酒师端着苏打水走了过来。  
“你带的这家伙有点怪啊。”他低声说。  
“是条子。”切嗣也不隐瞒。  
“啥？”调酒师脸色变了下，“怎么——”  
“谁知道。也许他们以为在酒吧里就能抓到杀人犯吧。”切嗣半真半假说。  
调酒师咋舌：“你听他说的？”  
“他可什么都没说。”切嗣看着名为Kirei的警官在另一边找了个相对隐蔽的位置坐下，“这帮人怎么想我们可搞不清楚。”  
调酒师充满同情地拍了下切嗣的左肩：“只要他们最后能抓到——等，你怎么了？”  
切嗣勉强才让自己的表情不要那么呲牙咧嘴：“昨天晚上受伤了，缝了十来针。”  
“哎呀呀，你今天应该好好休息下……”调酒师说到一半，忽然想明白了什么般变了脸色，“——你，难道是碰到了杀人鬼？”  
切嗣比了个噤声的手势。  
调酒师看着他的神情顿时不一样了：“……我会替你注意闲杂人等的。”  
说完，也不等切嗣再说什么，就同手同脚地走回了吧台。  
切嗣眨眨眼就尽量让自己不要笑出来。调酒师总是联想过分丰富——也许现在这小伙子的脑海里正酝酿着一场关于目击者、杀人鬼和警方派出的贴身保镖这样的好莱坞戏码。虽然并不是那样——  
等等。  
为什么自己没有被杀？  
切嗣放下了手中的玻璃杯。细小的气泡沿着玻璃杯壁不断上升又破裂在表面——就仿佛他脑中不断翻腾的细节。  
他虽然拨通了911但并没来得及说出地址。最后被警察发现只能归于恰好遇上了巡查警车的运气，连环杀手本有充裕的时间杀掉他。如果说是因为自己和他们的目标人群不同——不。他们并没有所谓的目标人群——想想老汤姆。那么又为什么？  
伤口一抽一抽地搅进他的思绪。调酒师那一拍可不轻，可是你又能怪他什么？他可看不出你受了伤——  
切嗣忽然冒出了一身冷汗。  
啊啊。  
那个时候——那个人说了什么？  
 **受伤了就更得好好休息**  
切嗣一阵头晕脑胀。那小个子有多高？和龙之介是一样的身材吗？不，这都是错觉。也许龙之介闻到了药物的味道，看见了他肩上的绷带——  
但是。  
在看见他的脸的时候，那小个子不是停顿了一下吗？  
切嗣觉得冷汗几乎要染湿背后的衣服。他猛地推开椅子站了起来——却看见另一边人高马大的警官也站了起来，手里还拿着手机。  
他们越过酒吧彼此注视着。切嗣读着他嘴唇的动作。  
他——在——这里。不在场证明成立——  
没错。警察果然还是怀疑过他，但现在这已经没意义了。又一起案件，他从Kirei的神情里读出来。现在结束了。他应该把这怀疑告诉警官，或者——  
 **我们准备一起离开这儿**  
那话语如此清晰地响起。  
切嗣站在原地。四周的世界喧闹地旋转着——他的脑中乱成一团。但是他的脚已经下意识地奔跑起来。  
 _那是为了什么呢？_  
他将所有惊讶或怀疑的视线甩在身后而奔跑着。夜晚如具实质一般拍击着他的面颊——他跑着，钻进小巷，朝着自己居住了许久的合租公寓而去。  
 _你是为了什么呢？_  
她问着。  
他没有答案。  
但却一直奔跑着。


	7. Scene 7. Another

在将车停在最新的犯罪现场外面的时候，言峰绮礼想起了开始接受培训的时候教授所说过的话——连环杀人凶手的欲望是一道被撕开之后就不断扩大的口子：一旦开始了就只能恶化下去。如果没有外力介入或制止，他们的行为会不断升级——杀人的间隔会缩短，手段会变得愈发恶劣——  
但那个时候，他们的破绽也会变多。  
现在看来恰是时机。  
他下了车，向现场警察出示过证件后就走进现场。组长正在和阿尔托莉雅谈话——不过他知道男人看见了她。他无声接近两人身边，听见阿尔托莉雅正在说着：  
“现在所有出城的道路已经封锁。加上之前的全部警力，他们不可能轻易逃脱……”察觉到他接近，年轻女探员停了下来，碧绿色眼睛怀疑望向绮礼：“我以为你在监视另一名嫌疑人。”  
“嫌疑人？我以为我们已经证明了他的清白。”绮礼并没有把暂时追丢对方的失望表露在外，对于新鲜的死亡的预感暂时胜过了陈旧的兴趣，“——而且，出现幸存者的事实不是更加重要吗？”  
阿尔托莉雅似乎还想说什么，但组长做了个平息的手势：“到此为止。我判断这边更为重要因此言峰回来。言峰，你去看看现场。潘达贡，你去和这边鉴证组的人了解一下进度。”  
金发探员眼中仍然残留着质疑——但她仍然什么也没说地服从了命令。绮礼玩味地注视着组长的神情——尽管鬓角已经花白的男人并不会在这种地方露出任何空隙。  
“其实……即使有先下的不在场证明，也不能完全去除Kiritsugu同谋的嫌疑。”  
组长沉默了片刻，才说：  
“我判断这边的状况能提供更多的线索。”  
“第二次出现了幸存者吗？”  
“也许Unsub的行为模式正在逐渐改变。我需要你先去观察现场——做出你的判断，不要被目击者牵着走。”  
绮礼往不远处看了看。从这个角度只能看见在救护车那边有个人正披着毛毯坐着。  
“我会尽快。”他说。  
一瞬间绮礼觉得组长似乎想补充什么——但最后男人也只是点了点头。  
“辛苦你了。”  
于是绮礼再次走进现场。比起之前几次——这次的现场要粗暴地多。时间不够——或者是调查做得不够彻底，他看着玄关边上被验尸官检验的穿着连身工装的男人尸体。潦草。当胸一刀。也许还有挣扎——打斗，他注意到周围散落的血迹。倒霉的、在错误时间上门的水管工。他的不幸却成为FBI的珍贵线索……此时验尸官结束了检验，看见绮礼，说：“直取心脏的一刀。准确的判断，以及力量……凶手一定是个强壮的人。”  
绮礼点了点头，继续问：“有挣扎或打斗的痕迹吗？”  
验尸官遗憾地摇摇头：“看来这小伙子被吓傻了。不过我们会仔细检查的。”  
“我们等着您的报告。……另一具尸体在餐厅？”  
“是的。”  
绮礼离开餐厅穿过起居室。陈旧沙发面前矮几上堆着空了的啤酒瓶，他还注意到被主人漫不经心扔在一边的灰突突外套。不出意外，又是独居老人。他穿过来往鉴证人员走进餐厅，迎面看见喷溅鲜血在雪白墙壁上如孔雀尾羽般绽开。他不由屏息。  
当然。  
这就是Unsub想要的。  
他并未多看老人扭曲的肢体。留在这里不过是无用残蜕，就算以羽毛巧饰无法改变事实。他低头看着餐桌上两只马克杯——冷掉的红茶仍透出白兰地气味。他拉开椅子，试着在老人对面坐下，又试着将手臂背在椅子后面。这椅子太小了，他想，而且并不结实——他晃动身体，不意外听到一连串吱呀声响。  
但也没什么难的。两名Unsub，一人行凶，一人则将并不在计划内的来访青年控制住。也许用绳子。也许用枪，或者刀……不。不可能是从头到尾的监视，因为这样就会将渴求鲜血的一人排除在外……绳子，他站起来，叫住仍在拍照的鉴证人员：“有切断的绳子吗？”  
“没有发现相似的东西。”  
“那么那位幸存者……？”  
“据说是被打得晕了过去。”  
绮礼啧了一声。看来这也是Unsub的惯用手法了。他绕着屋子走了一圈，从窗口看见阿尔托莉雅正在和对面制服警察谈着什么，再外面则是三三两两围观人群。他仔细辨识着其中每一张面孔——但并没有Kiritsugu。  
因为受到警察怀疑而不再前来了吗？  
他想着，退出充满浓郁血腥的房间。既然有目击者就可得到更多事实——相比这一目了然的现场反而是男人的行动令人感到意外。  
他为什么忽然离开酒吧？  
他发现了什么？  
如果真是因为他和Unsub有关——他又如何在没有任何联络的时候知道这边的现场——？  
那双黑沉沉眸子从酒吧一角浮上来。绮礼忽然一凛。  
没错。在他接电话的时候，Kiritsugu一直盯着他看。那酒吧声音足够嘈杂以隔绝语音——但绝不足以阻隔视线。男人“读”到了，仅此而已。如果这是冷战时期也许绮礼会判断对方是个久经训练的间谍；但现在这似乎有些滑稽。  
绮礼想着，走出房间。现在天已经完全黑了下来。但绮礼还是很容易找到正在和幸存者说着什么的组长和阿尔托莉雅。他走过去，在车灯中终于看清这位幸运儿轮廓——亚裔，个头不高，染一头奇怪橙色头发，两手紧紧拽着毯子似乎无法抵御震惊和恐惧：  
“……我怎么也没想到会发生这种事……老盖伊是个好人……”  
青年脸庞看起来极是纯良。然而绮礼却禁不住一直盯着他看。这让青年注意到他接近，抬起眼睛往他方向扫来。  
他们视线在空中短暂相交。  
“虽然这对您有点残酷，但我们希望能对您今晚的经历进行进一步的讯问。”组长难得放柔和声音，“您觉得是否还能和我们去趟警局，雨生先生？”  
“……当然。协助警察是我应尽的义务。”被唤作雨生的青年真挚地说，“我希望犯人能尽快落网。”


	8. Scene 8. fight

切嗣是在他来到这个城市之后的第三个月时候遇见雨生龙之介。那时雨生龙之介已经是酒吧老主顾——大熊介绍这年轻人给他，说这可是我们街区首屈一指的好青年。桔色头发青年略带点腼腆地笑着，朝他举了举手中啤酒，而切嗣沉默以对。  
那时切嗣不具有和人相处的力量。他已经被自身磨损殆尽，不过比死人多了口气。他不觉得有人会想要这样的室友，但龙之介显然无所谓。  
“至少切嗣你并不是之前那种不负责任的家伙——他连房租都没结清就跑了！”  
于是他们很快就进展到如何看房交钥匙这点上了。龙之介租住的地方是某个三层公寓，下面两层被商店和库房占据，在这一面就只有直通三层的楼梯。安详、僻静，各色生活用品和家具一应俱全——如果你不嫌老旧。  
他没什么可挑剔的。相对纽约来比这边房租低廉得不可置信，即使这样切嗣还是向大熊挪用了工资才交足押金。他们从没考虑过什么室友守则——事实上，他和龙之介的活动时间并不重合，最长时候切嗣一周才看见对方一次——还是在自己工作的酒吧。切嗣不知道青年的生活来源。他像是没有工作，但也并不缺少金钱，一度切嗣觉得对方可能来自富有家庭——做一个艺术家在这个国家里实际是件耗费金钱的事情。  
直到今天切嗣才想过别种可能。

楼道里的灯依然闪烁不定。他压下跑回来的喘息，掏出钥匙打开门扉，一脸若无其事，但他感到自己后背冒着冷汗。屋里黑洞洞的，只有街上车灯偶尔映进一点光芒。他伸手打开墙上电灯开关，乱糟糟客厅还是他离开前样子。  
切嗣忽然觉得龙之介可能已经走了。他不是刚刚才说过吗？要去纽约、加州——一切不是这种小城市的地方。但是他还是站在了室友的屋门前。  
门没有锁。  
屋子里和客厅一样凌乱。换下的衣服和鞋子随便扔在地上。床头小桌上放着几只杯子，还有一摞CD。无论他有什么打算，青年显然还没有收拾东西。切嗣微妙地为窥探的焦虑所触动着。他的怀疑完全没有凭据。这些年难道还不足以让他认清龙之介是怎么一个人吗？（不，想想你们总共交谈了多久？）没有证据。不可能找到证据——  
他后退一步，碰到张圆凳上，险些没把它撞倒。他伸手去扶那凳子，结果看见后面画架上那张素描。  
被割断了咽喉的少女正被挂在吊灯上。  
他看着她。那晚幻象一时涌上，银色头发冰冷流在他手上，深红眼眸失去光泽，嘶哑老人声音在他耳边响着：  
变成这样都是因为你。  
因为你——  
脑后一道劲风袭来。他完全是凭多年经验躲过这击，随手抄起面前画布挡架——这反而使袭击者犹豫而停下了脚步。  
切嗣注视这这个男人。身材显得尤其高大，驼背，两只眼睛微微凸起，平静但仍带一抹狂气。他认出这是那天在酒吧和龙之介一起进出的男人。他丢下手中的铜铸小雕像，伸手从背后拔出匕首。  
他该再早些发觉。  
“那天本应把你杀了。”  
——这是切嗣第一次听见对方说话，男人带着浓重的法国口音。外来者——这或许是警察一再失手的原因。  
“不过现在也不晚。”  
切嗣手心渗出了汗水。男人的眼神让他想起丛林中的大型蟒蛇。他知道对方是杀人的好手。那甚至和他曾经的“工作”不同——男人是真心地、乐于享受这一过程。  
“你太老了。”男人甚至有些惋惜，“不是一份好材料。而且我恐怕我也没有太多时间处理你。”  
“那可真是多谢。”  
切嗣咬牙回答。男人犹如接受赞美般一笑，扬起了刀冲了过来。切嗣用画挡了一下——这次对方可没留情，刀刃直直插进画布之中，顺势上扬朝着切嗣脸部而来——他连忙松开手向后跃开。但这屋子太小，他一下撞到书桌，顾不得腰上火辣辣疼就扯起一旁转椅迎上匕首。男人巧妙改变角度，切开椅面暗色织物，老旧海绵软塌塌飞出去。切嗣倒转椅子向男人头上砸去，对方后退几步，他正想着慢慢将战场转移出这房间——至少客厅的地方还来得大些，就听见了熟悉的、手枪保险拉开的声音。  
“把椅子放下。”  
男人不再显得那么愉快了。他似乎没想到切嗣竟然还会反抗。他一手将匕首插回腰后，另一手则稳稳端着手枪，枪口没有半点游移。”  
“今天没有时间能够浪费了。”  
这边也是一样。  
一时间，切嗣只能听见自己的心跳。肾上腺素急剧分泌， **当年的** 感觉又回来了。比起恐惧，他首先感到的是兴奋——  
“你没听到吗？”男人急躁地重复着，“把椅子放下！”  
毕竟不是真正的行家。切嗣想着，——你没有经历过真正的残杀。你所有的全部经验都是如何逼迫身体和行动力上远远不如你的种类。你会杀人——也许，但你不懂得杀人这行为永远是相互的——  
“放下——”  
男人再一次的要求被扔过去的椅子打断了。他咒骂着举起手挡住头部，此时切嗣已经扑了上来。两人在堆着杂物的狭窄地板上扭打起来，这么近的距离手枪除了增加走火的危险之外一点用也没有，男人索性扔开它和切嗣肉搏，那股狠劲似乎切嗣的所有攻击都不值一提。  
但切嗣很快就发现了自己的愚蠢。他已经闲置了太久，肩上又有新伤。而男人的力量大得可怕——他一个松懈，被男人一记勾拳砸在受伤肩膀上，骤然窜起疼痛让他眼前一黑。这给了对方持续进攻的机会，他勉强用手臂护住头脸尽力挣扎起来，在男人摸索着去拿匕首的时候出其不意一个头槌。  
男人低吼一声，切嗣趁机挣扎出来——但男人很快就捂着流血鼻子摇摇晃晃站起，眼睛已经血红。  
切嗣忽然明白现在只有逃走一条道路。他不再犹豫，几步窜上桌子推开窗户，对准窗外那棵道行树跳了下去。枪声切近地响起——他觉得子弹几乎擦着自己头皮过去，但好在他险险抓住一根还算粗壮的枝干，缓冲一下才沿着树干迅速滑下。肩膀伤口肯定裂开了——他现在几已感觉不到自己左手。这代价还算小的，他想，瞄一眼自己跳下来窗口，现在那里人影已经迅速离开。  
没有多少时间了。  
这时汽车喇叭声震耳欲聋响起。开着小型运货卡车的大汉从驾驶座伸出头来不满训斥：“你找死吗——”但当他确实看清切嗣模样的时候就收敛了声音，缩回头准备倒车开走。  
“等会儿。”切嗣不容分说，跑过去拉开车门，“去警察局，快。那个疯子在这儿。”  
司机的眼中顿时被惊恐充满。他结结巴巴地重复：“那、那个疯子？”  
“快点。他要下来了。”切嗣紧张地环视四周，但司机已经一脚踩下油门。这辆小卡车以从来没有过的速度狂奔起来。切嗣摸了摸衣兜，手机早已不见了。这时候几声枪响从后面传过来，乒乓打在卡车车厢钢板上。司机脸都白了，直接将油门踩到底。切嗣往后视镜里看过去，看见两点灯光亮了起来。  
疯子。  
切嗣想着，从未有过地希望能够现在就能到警察局里。


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9. Liar, silence and Liar

“雨生先生，我们想请问一下你何出现在在案发现场。您和死者的关系是……？”  
“我参加了社区互助组织。探访老人是我们的主要之一，我每两周都去老格瑞森那儿……”青年说着，面上的表情介于震惊、麻木和悲伤之间。（也许还有一点儿别的什么）“我从没想过会发生这样的事。老格瑞森是个好人，他不该遭受这个……”  
短暂的沉默后，讯问继续了下去。  
“你看到凶手了吗？”  
“我被砸晕了。当时我正在和老格瑞森聊天……我不知道。外屋开着电视，声音很响，也许因为这个我没注意到脚步声……可恶。”  
“老人没有示警？”  
“他视力已经很糟糕了。”  
看着单面玻璃后的幸存者，一种微妙的异样感开始在绮礼胸口中膨胀起来。  
雨生龙之介的回答无懈可击。  
他为何会感觉到这种异样？青年太过镇定了吗？还是回答太过完美？那表情——是否太过冷静自持？那双眼睛——  
“你有什么看法？”  
组长声音在耳边响起。绮礼没有立刻回答，他知道自己并无凭据。但总有什么可说。  
“我不觉得让潘德拉贡继续下去是合适的。她同情这家伙，她没想过这里还会存着什么。”  
“她作为探员的缺陷就是太过正直。”组长甚至带了点笑意，“她是咱们组的良心，就像别人说的那样。这里都是一帮无可救药的怀疑论者，只有潘德拉贡凛然正直，犹如守护王国的骑士。”  
绮礼不知回答什么。组长从镜片后看着他——他的目光他从来揣度不透。  
“你要不要进去？”  
这仍非要求。  
绮礼没有回答，只是将视线转回审讯室。讯问继续了下去：  
“……你何时清醒过来？”  
“一切结束之后。那糟透了。我试着从椅子上挣开……但没办法，他的血四处都是，哦，老天……”  
“你没有注意到凶手？”  
“我只听见外面有人尖叫，我不知道发生了什么。也许正因为有人过来我才捡了条命。”龙之介低下头，“……我不知道是否该不该高兴。”  
潘德拉贡没有继续问下去。绮礼从她的眼睛里读出她的犹豫——到底要怎样问出，“你为何觉得自己会被放过”这个问题？无情的试探，对着本不可能存在的幸存者，不啻在他鲜血淋漓的伤口上再戳一刀。潘德拉贡在退缩——绮礼知道她几近相信面前青年。  
但如果龙之介真是无辜——那么他运气就太好了。  
言峰绮礼从不相信好运。  
“我知道你们会感到怀疑。为什么我会被放过……这根本不同常理。”龙之介抬起头，像是在笑又像在哭，“我运气不错，不是吗？”  
这时候组长的手机响了起来。

“我要见FBI的人。”和在一旁絮絮叨叨地念着有疯子在大街上开枪的司机不同，切嗣盯着制服警员，“现在。”  
“你是什么人？”那警员满脸狐疑，看看他又看看另一边同事正应付的司机，“发生了什么？”  
“我遇到那个杀人犯。我知道他们是谁。”切嗣简单说，手指紧紧扣进掌心。——你不能被“那个”影响。你不能屈服于“那个”。那男人还在街上走，他必须得说。  
在酒吧一度听到的名字冒了出来：“Kirei探员。我要找他，他知道我的情况。”  
“我也知道你的情况。”  
一个声音毫无预兆插进他们谈话。切嗣回头看见一个大块头警察——他认识他，警长史密斯，这城里所有小混混都要躲着走的人物，愤世嫉俗，吹毛求疵，怀抱着不合时宜的一种愤怒，恨不得把每个社会的“渣滓”都赶离这淳朴的小城。上次正是史密斯把他从旁观人群中揪到警局——而他的沉默彻底惹恼了他。如果不是旁边警察拦着那么他恐怕已经把切嗣揍了一顿。而现在这个人正抱着胳臂站在他身后，脸上写满不屑和嘲笑：“我想你这是自投罗网，小子。——发生了什么？”  
那司机已经目瞪口呆，被警长一喝几乎话都说不利落了：“有，有人拿枪追他，警长。”  
“拿枪追你？”史密斯上下打量切嗣一眼，伸手抓住他胳臂，“跟我过来。”  
切嗣觉得脚步发沉。那如影随形诅咒又随着审讯室门扉的开启在他脑海中重复着：  
 **你必须潜下去并藏起来。  
没人能找得到你。没人能发现你。**  
警长史密斯拉开椅子在他对面坐下，一双眼睛在白炽灯下眯缝起来，每条细微皱纹中都写着不信任。  
“这是你的老把戏，小子。装作什么事也没发生。说说吧，你和你那杀人犯同伙发生了什么？”  
切嗣紧紧地握着拳。零星的思绪划过脑海边缘——你没有权利讯问——那男人还在街上——必须告诉某人。但是这屋子太小了，四面墙像是要把他埋起来，白炽灯将视野漂白。他正在被那声音往下拉。  
 **潜下去。  
藏起来。**  
“你别以为沉默能保护你。那帮FBI的家伙不明白可我知道，这城市早因为你们的到来变得乌烟瘴气。我知道你们早晚有一天都得做出什么事来。杀人让你兴奋吗？用刀的家伙那儿都不太行，嗯？”  
 **藏住你的声音。忘记你是谁。  
每个字都将成为线索。**  
“这次你们又想出什么新花样？把自己当成被害人吗？老史密斯可清楚得很，你们——你是什么样的人。渣滓。从头到脚都是。说吧。你们到底想出了什么？说吧。说啊！”  
 **潜下去。藏起来。什么也不要说出口。  
这样——秘密就守住了。**  
史密斯重重捶在了那张桌子上。  
“你给我说！”

发现那块血迹几乎是不可能的事情，后来人们这么对韦伯·维尔维特说。但如果将时间拨回去的话他不知道是否应该感谢那一瞬间降临到他头上的好运——如果考虑到那天晚上随之而来的系列事件。  
当时他自然不会这样想。  
来到这处小城已经数天。即使作为 BAU探员已经习惯了各式各样的场景，这次的犯人也绝对不讨人喜欢。自打他们来到这城市，那疯子就和打了兴奋剂一样层出不穷地翻新花样。  
甚至并无模式可循。  
不。这是不可能的。人类总有固有的弱点：他们希望被辨识，被承认，抑或获得心理上奇妙的安全感，以至于那些连续杀人犯总会在他们的杀人行为中留下某种或许隐秘但绝非不可辨识的特征：地域、种族、目标类型……这一切是犯罪行为学据以建立的基础。就算目前的Unsub表现出一种极致的不稳定，也不过是他用来掩人耳目的假象。  
至少他可断定，韦伯暗忖，这次的 Unsub对血液有种偏爱。这就是为什么他总选择使用刀具而非枪支的原因——  
他忽然停住了脚。四周警车蓝红灯光不停歇地闪烁着，将他的脸照得忽青忽红。  
喜爱刀具。  
那——为什么——会找到那样东西？  
他匆匆拨通当地鉴证组的电话，直拨了三处才拨通——他能想到他们有多忙，但这太重要：“我是 BAU探员维尔维特。我想知道你们在最新的案发现场是否真的找到一枚弹壳……点22……掉在玄关处？子弹呢？……没有发现。好的，谢谢。”  
韦伯本能性地望向身后窗口，似乎这样就可看见屋中那被割开喉咙的老人。  
死者1：切断颈动脉的开放性创口。死者2：透过肋骨插进心脏的一刀。  
伤者：脑后重击导致暂时昏迷。  
那么那枚子弹去了哪儿？  
他放下电话，梦游一般来到玄关。站在这里只能看见空无一物的大厅墙壁，枪击伤者是几乎不可能的。他转过身，低头看着那白线拼出人形。  
水管工，身高六英尺，正当壮年，身强力壮。  
什么人能在毫无挣扎的情况下将匕首插入他心脏？那一定得有什么威胁着他——一柄手枪，这完全符合推论。  
但如果最后的凶器是匕首的话，为何会有一枚弹壳？  
他抬头望向屋外。空无一人的街道在街灯下显得格外空寂，隔壁围墙上爬满了郁郁葱葱的攀援植物。  
弹壳撞击地面的声音像记警钟敲在他脑后。他不禁抽了口冷气——我们怎么会忘记这么重要的事情？鲜血已经太多，多到让我们一眼望不见这简单的现实——他从兜里掏出手电照在这片爬山虎上。深绿色叶子重重叠叠，但韦伯还是从无数散乱拼图里找到了那一块带着血迹的。  
然后呢？  
他转动电筒左右搜寻。这片街区老房子拆了又建，无数花园小径和狭巷构成不容车辆通过的捷径，大概只有老居民才走得明白……他几乎整个人趴到地上才在道缘找到第二块不显眼血点。汉斯和格雷特的面包屑已经被吃得七七八八。他试探着前进、后退、左右搜寻，一步步走进蛛网般迷宫。四周极寂静，耳边只剩下他自己心跳，越来越响。  
血迹密集起来——现在不用再弓着腰走路了。他口干舌燥，一抬起头就看见对面花园树篱下露出半只手。  
惨白惨白的。  
他深深呼吸，颤抖的手从兜里摸出手机，找到组长的电话。对面很快就接了起来。  
“组长……？我想我们犯了个错误。”

绮礼走进屋里的时候潘德拉贡抬起头看着他。他低声在她耳边说了什么，她紧绷的神情溶解了一小半，但很快又紧绷起来。  
“我不确定那人能在我面前开口。我上次完全失败了。”  
“组长会跟你过去。至少先把那位当地警察换出来。”绮礼解释。  
潘德拉贡抿紧了嘴，她的神情总带着一种特别的肃穆和宁静：“那这边就拜托你了。……小心他。”  
绮礼注视她片刻，点点头。  
潘德拉贡出去了。——在另一边的审讯室里，始终沉默的Kiritsugu在等待着她。这次男人为何又来到这里呢？如果可以，绮礼希望能是自己去翻搅男人沉默底部的沉淀——但现在他有更重要的事情。  
龙之介抬头看着他，眼角似乎还带着泪痕。  
绮礼拉开椅子，坐在了青年的对面。没有任何寒暄，他开始了询问：  
“你一个人被留在屋里。和一具死尸在一起。”  
“从结果上看，没错。”  
绮礼仔细观察着他。龙之介的脸色苍白，微微动摇又在某个层面上保持着稳定。一种自然的心理反应——抑或一种伪装。  
“你中途没有醒来？”  
“我被打晕了。”  
“那么你没有听到死者临死的动静？”绮礼慢慢地推进了语言的战线，“你没有听到喘息，尖叫，或者挣扎？”  
“没有。”  
“也对。”男人面无表情地注视着身上仍然残留着血液的青年，“死者不可能发出太多声音。那柄刀切开了他的喉管和动脉。深而准确。但是受害人没有当时就死去，不，那不是那种伤。Unsub用他的血在墙上绘画。在这过程中，死者一直看着。喉咙里只能发出咯咯的响声。”  
龙之介的喉结动了动。绮礼的表情仍然没有丝毫变化。他近乎冷酷地描述着那个事实。  
“一点儿也没有注意到吗？那血的气味。浓厚的，黏稠的，接近金属的香甜。恐怖——死亡。这都是再好也不过的佐料。人不可能面对它们仍无动于衷。它甚至溅到你的身上。它们感觉如何？现在你还穿着它。也许你应该把它换下来。”  
龙之介举起手。他的袖子仍沾着血迹——那是谁的？他看着那血色，瞳仁一动也不动。  
“你运气很好。因为他们竟没想到杀了你。为什么？你的血不够鲜艳吗？你太过瘦小吗？你的死亡没有办法作为材料吗？”  
“怎么可能。”第一次地，龙之介露出了微笑，“——死亡是平等的。不同的只是恐惧的鲜度。”  
绮礼注视着他。雨生龙之介像是切开了那个惊慌的青年的壳子，从中浮现而出。  
他并没有像普通嫌犯那样要求律师。  
“那么——你是怎么想的呢？FBI先生？”  
“我认为你是凶手。”  
“证明给我看。”  
微笑着——桔色头发的青年摊开了双手。  
“也许你曾经作为志愿者去看过格瑞森先生，但这一次你并不是无意上门。你一如既往和老人打着招呼。可是你的同伙已经跟了进来，因为你刻意没有上锁。然后就很简单了。老人根本无法对付你们。”  
“那我为什么在这里呢？”  
“因为有人来了。”绮礼说着，用手指敲了敲桌面，“你们不知道会有水管工过来——但是放任敲门的人会令人起疑，谁都知道格瑞森先生几乎从不外出。于是你去开门，带着匕首。当然你们不会放弃枪支；这本来没什么难的，一个人威胁，一个人动手。一分钟的事情。”  
“那我可没必要留在屋里。”龙之介说，“我只要离开就行了。”  
“因为还有第四个人在场。”尸体躺在树篱下的想象短暂掠过绮礼脑海，“他看见了你们——尖叫并且跑开。这下警察很快就回来了，而你们需要干掉那个目击者。比起两个人都去追他——你选择了留下来拖延。这是个大胆的决定，雨生，但是，太过大胆了。”他说着，一双眼睛仍然波澜不惊，“证据要多少都有。你身上沾到的血液到底属于哪个人。或者硝烟反应。这太简单了，雨生。你把自己送到我们手里。”  
青年忽然笑了起来。他笑得如此厉害——眼泪都迸了出来。  
“哎哟……我可真没想到，有人这么快就猜了出来。”  
绮礼略微挑了挑眉。龙之介的表情几乎是闲适的。这表情反而在他的神经上扯出紧张。  
“让我们来开诚布公一点儿吧。FBI先生，这一开始就是个游戏，但你让它更好玩了。——不，不，听我说完，”他举起一只手防止绮礼从中插入，“你早看出来我是什么人，不是吗？哦，你的描述可把我点着了。这没办法。我们没办法在 **同类** 面前保持秘密。你看，我嗅得到你身上的气味。”几乎是愉快地，龙之介轻声地对面无表情的FBI探员说着，“就像你嗅得出我一样。我们是同类，FBI先生，就算你自己不承认也没关系。”  
绮礼平静地看着他。那死一样的眼眸或许会让别的犯罪嫌疑人惊讶——但不会是龙之介。他说下去，甚至带着点信徒上教堂感谢神明的感情：“别装不承认。你看，我足够好心，因为你老大不在我才跟你说这些。咱们这种人怎么也得有份正经职业，比如说惊悚画家——或者条子。老天，你怎么想出这天才主意？你见过的东西绝对让你一辈子都不缺乏灵感了。”  
绮礼既无制止之意，也无应和之心。从他的脸上什么也看不出来——那里是否有一张临终的病榻，上面女人正从痛苦中挤出最后微笑？那里是否有鲜血，刀具，枪械，爆炸，重重累积的尸体？还是，那里只不过如他的眼睛一样虚无，什么也无法获得，什么也无法保留——  
“哈利路亚。”龙之介像模像样做个祈祷手势，“感谢神明创造了这个世界。这令人无法想象的剧场——永远不会令祂感到匮乏。”  
绮礼察觉青年这热情并非虚假。这倒错的虔诚甚至比虚伪的敬信更来得真诚。但是他说错了，部分的自己在反驳着，我和他绝非同类。  
——真的吗？  
另一个声音，在心底小声地发出了反问。  
“可惜你只算错了一件事。”龙之介笑着，志得意满一如接受谢幕掌声的演员。刚才所承认的罪行——乃至审判和监禁的前景——均未在他心里造成任何负担。那表情太过自然了，甚至连绮礼也下意识脱口问出：  
“你指什么？”  
“旦那会过来找我的。”橘红头发青年笑得眉眼弯弯，从内向外辐射出不合时宜的幸福气氛，“我们总想做点儿真正的大事儿。庆典，这对这个一如死水的城市不是很适合吗？——也许，他已经来了。”  
绮礼推开椅子猛然站起来，那一瞬，枪声骤然在屋外响起。


	10. Scene 10. I had not thought death had undone so many

小时候，父亲总是忙碌的。他不知道母亲在哪儿。照顾他的人是为了挣零用钱而打工的中学生，会待在客厅看电视，或者在那儿写作业，晚饭的时候用微波炉叮一下外卖。他们总是换来换去，到最后切嗣也不记得所有人姓名。偶尔夜里迷迷糊糊爬起来的时候他才会看见父亲坐在餐桌前，桌上堆满各种纸张，男人注意到他便说——还不去睡吗？  
切嗣。  
“……我为刚才史密斯警长的不当行为向您致歉，先生。”  
声音仿佛在遥远的地方飘着。他茫然望向眼前女性探员。  
“……请问……为什么…………”  
声音如无意义碎片般飘落。他看见父亲正坐在自己那份警校录取通知前，良久未发一言。那长年潜伏在心底的愤怒又延烧起来，他索性过去夺过那封信。  
这是我的决定，和你无关。他说，像是无力申辩着我并非因你才选择这一职业——尽管事实恰恰相反。  
但男人笑了笑。  
我为你骄傲，切嗣。  
于是他便什么也说不出了。  
后来他离开家，到了纽约，过上了一种从未想象过的生活。他不再想起男人，不再想起他的圆眼镜和总是显得并不整洁的白衬衫。他所失去的一切已经累积到如此的地步，将他整个人都耗得支离破碎，只剩下留在这里的一个残骸，麻木不仁地徘徊着，不知道要去哪儿——甚至也不能言语。  
但是他还在这里。  
 _你是为了什么呢？_  
她的声音从他心底深处响起来。那不再是虚无的质问，而是某个遥远声音的回响。  
——我相信你，切嗣。  
他闭上眼睛，再度睁开。金发探员一脸严肃地坐在他的对面。  
现在他要说——必须得说。  
“我知道了Unsub的身份。他是我的室友，叫做雨生龙之介。他还有另一个同伙，带着枪支——”  
枪声和惨叫淹没了他下半句话。他和女探员同时跳了起来，但审讯室位置并不好，从这里根本看不到外面情况。有人呼喊着支援——但那声音很快就为惨叫打断了。女探员按下单向玻璃边监听器通话开关：“组长，现在的状况是？”  
“有人袭击了警局。带了半自动武器。”  
切嗣整个人都因为枪声绷了起来。硝烟和血腥味缠了上来——也许，也许是他的错觉，但他的心脏重重跳动着。昔日的鬼魂尖啸着滑过，控诉地伸出鲜血淋漓的手指握紧他的胃部。  
又晚了。又一次——  
那女探员紧抿着嘴。  
“我们必须冲出去。”  
“外面就是走廊。”组长的声音从通训器里传来，“正在对方的射击范围之内。”  
枪声再度响起。但是他们甚至都不知道是否有警官倒下了。  
“必须要冲出去。”她重复一遍，手按上腰际。切嗣上前一步。  
“在打开门的时候，把椅子扔出去。”  
女探员看了他一眼。  
“你知道你应该留在这里吗？”  
切嗣不置可否。他大概猜到来人是谁——这城里不可能再有第三个疯子。他们真的疯了，他想。他不会留在这里等着，可是这没必要和她说。  
女探员点了点头，站在门边做好了预备姿势，比了个一、二、三的手势就猛地拉开了门。  
切嗣把手里椅子扔了出去——不意外听到一阵连发枪响，然后也随着探员冲了出去。  
然后——  
他看见了那个男人。  
那个从他身后的监听室里冲出来的男人。  
他认出了他。  
一瞬间整个世界都在他脑海中蜂鸣起来。  
 _从今天起你将不再是你自己——我听说过你，魔术师杀手——这是你的选择，我早知道——Ich liebe dich——切嗣太狡猾了——为了她们——你要把“圣杯”带回来——  
我为你骄傲，切嗣。_  
而到了这个时候——他从没想到的这个时候。  
他居然又看见了这个人。  
他觉得所有的声音都被封在喉咙深处，和所有应该涌上的惊讶愤怒怨恨喜悦一并，成了一只巨大的手握紧他的心脏。他几乎不能呼吸，只剩下血液疯狂地在身周流淌，冻结住全部的神经和肌肉——  
一切不过弹指。  
男人脸上闪过一瞬的惊慌。然后——以他都没能反应的速度，男人上前将他一把推开。  
他们倒在了地上。  
切嗣仍然发不出任何声音。裂开的伤口牵出令他眼前发花的巨痛。男人的身体沉重地压在他身上，他觉得自己简直是被一座山压着。然后他看见对方的目光——从歪斜的镜片后捕获住了他。  
不容错认的血腥味扩散开来。  
他觉得自己是在做梦，因为这一切太过不真实了。他怎么可能竟然看见这个人？而他怎么可能竟要再一次失去他？  
但他说了。

“……她还活着……你得回去…………切嗣。”

阿尔托莉雅将身体压低藏于办公桌后。她左手是一只塞满了废纸的纸板箱，右手则是倒在地上的制服警察，胸口染一片深黑色血迹，无神的双眼望向天花板。  
她知道他叫做约瑟夫。他在第二个现场外面吐了半天，但他说他不会害怕——他没有说谎，证据是他紧紧握住枪支的手指。他不是不勇敢。甚至也不是缺乏锻炼。只是他运气不好。  
这真是个足够操蛋的字眼。  
运气不好。  
她咬紧牙握紧手中枪支等待又一轮扫射的终结。她听见有人倒下。有人尖叫。但这都只是震耳欲聋的枪声中所余下的所有现在她只需要知道一点：那恶魔的所在地。  
子弹不可能无穷无尽。  
终于她等到最后一颗子弹落地的声响。她悄无声息升起身子，拉开枪支保险：  
那高大而佝偻的身影正从五张办公桌远的地方走过。但这角度不好：她只能伤及他手臂。  
这没用。她几乎是烦躁地想着。一点小伤没法制止他。他手里还有另一支自动步枪——  
这时，男人忽然将枪举向天花板。  
他要打掉照明。  
在这个念头窜上脑海的一瞬阿尔托莉雅已经纵身跃起。她连续扣动扳机没有丝毫犹豫，瞄准男人手臂和头颅：不够好，但侧面的位置上她没有更好选择。半自动手枪的后座力震得她手臂发麻，她没办法判断结果——  
男人金鱼般凸出的眼睛游移转动着朝向她的方向。短短片刻她觉得自己被野兽所窥探。不可能，她想，手指徒劳扣动扳机得到撞针空空的响声。但那终于是人而非恶魔：他甚至没能将枪口指向她就倒了下去。  
“旦那——”  
身后传来一声悲鸣。那个橙色头发的青年跌跌撞撞地向这边冲来。  
言峰在做什么？  
她下意识地摸着弹夹。但这不可能，对方手无寸铁。而且这景象说明什么？他无视了所有的尸体直直来到Unsub面前，毫无迟疑地将男人的身体怀抱起来，甚至亲吻那太阳穴边的巨大创口。这景象冻僵了她的手指。她甚至没发现青年举起了枪支对准了她。  
“去死吧。”  
纯然的恶意和愤怒投掷向她。阿尔托莉雅知道自己来不及：无论是换子弹还是躲闪。完了。结束了。  
 **运气不好。**  
人们会说。  
但枪声响了。  
一枪直直穿透了龙之介的太阳穴。血红粉白的东西迸射而出：他一瞬就死透了。  
没有第二枪。  
阿尔托莉雅木然转过头。她以为她会看见组长或者言峰。但都不是。站在那里的是她刚才还在讯问的男人，持枪姿态犹如磐石，半旧衬衫前染着殷红血迹，使得他犹如自地狱中爬出。  
男人甚至没有看她一眼。  
然而阿尔托莉雅已经装好弹夹。她的脸被耻辱烧得发烫，可是她仍将枪口对准他：“放下枪。”  
名为Kiritsugu的日裔男人漠然望过来，眼神沉黑不夹一缕希望亮光，其模样莫名和阿尔托莉雅对死神的印象交相重叠。她拿枪的手几乎都要发抖。  
但男人只是放下了枪支沉默立于原处。言峰声音突兀插入仍然残留的紧张感中：“潘德拉贡，呼叫医疗支援。组长中弹了。”  
她浑身一抖，这才看见言峰正跪在组长身边试图止住伤口出血——他的手已经被血完全染红了。


	11. Scene 11. Lie to me

在坐车回到警局的时候言峰绮礼几乎能想到回到Quantico之后必行的心理评估。黑色扶手椅。对面的心理分析师看起来永远同情、和善，等待你说出所有。那通常并不容易，探员的怀疑天性都根深蒂固，他们甚至不能相信一张扶手椅。但或早或晚，或在疲惫失眠的夜晚过后，或在尼古丁和咖啡因的交互作用下，又或许灌下去的烈酒终于烧灼起来，他们总会说出来，然后继续下去——或永远离开。  
绮礼几乎能听到那熟悉声音，一贯温和而坚持地询问着他的心理和感受。他几乎能听到自己回答，以一贯的声音——我很遗憾。  
他早已太清楚这问答的伎俩。他知道如何将自己维持在正常向度下，他知道如何避免试探，掩盖异常，用恰到好处的省略伪造悲痛，用微笑和目光营造欢乐和幸福。他熟习这些手段如同呼吸，有时他自己也以为，那就是“言峰绮礼”。  
即使怀抱着巨大的缺陷——也依然如寻常人般生活的言峰绮礼。  
车停了下来。那驾车的警察和他没说一句话，在太多的死亡面前人们总是失去言语的能力，甚至不想和陌生人眼光相触。他纯礼节性地道声感谢，拖着沉重步伐走进大楼，绕过所有忙碌的人，甩开妻子临终前的微笑和手上残留的温热感触推开了那扇门。  
那男人正在门后等待着。

语言总是一再离弃卫宫切嗣。  
昔年暗示化作根深蒂固诅咒纠缠不去，耳鸣一般和门外警察来去脚步、此起彼伏电话铃声纠结成团，他闭上眼睛深深呼吸，只听到一把疲惫的声音遥遥重复着“暂时无可奉告”。  
他的手心仍然为冰冷的枪柄所烫热。他胸口沾着那人的血。再度裂开的伤口蔓延痛楚如火燎。而在那一切之上，是记忆重叠的潮水，令他几不能呼吸。  
即使他已经自我放逐如此之久，久到坟墓已被荒草淹没，昔年孩童早已长大成人。现在他痛恨自己的颓然所错过的事，他痛恨自己总是觉悟太晚，行动太晚，一切都太晚——  
门被推开了。  
高大而沉默的警官走了进来。他已经换了衣物并清洗过自己，身上不再和他一样带着鲜血的痕迹——但在切嗣看到他表情那一刻，他已经知道了那还未说出的消息。  
太晚了。  
总是太晚。

“他已经去了。”  
绮礼宣告着。  
男人空洞的眼睛注视着他，然后移开。在他身后，天空露出了一线晨曦。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”  
男人低下了头。  
绮礼坐了下来。男人的痛苦如此寂静却又如此分明，这景象在他心口荡出涟漪，一圈圈扩散开去，协奏曲的最后乐章般徘徊婉转节节攀升。他屏住呼吸，不敢去辨识那巨大混沌情绪的正体。在寂静的中心，他投下疑问的石子：  
“还是没有办法摆脱你的恐惧吗？”  
天慢慢变白了。过分漫长的夜晚已经要让位给晨光。在审讯室的外面，反复不断的电话铃中，总有一个疲惫声音重复着：无可奉告。  
真实永远不在语言所及彼岸。绮礼想着，再一次地重复了那个请求：  
“那么，你可以对我说谎。”  
男人久久地，久久地低着头。绮礼耐心地等待着，知道那沉默的深处有什么正慢慢浮了上来。  
“我不认识他。”  
切嗣最后说，声音嘶哑干砺如搀杂沙石。


	12. Epilogue

切嗣回到家中不出意料看见一片整洁。抑或说本来这里也没什么可以增添杂乱的事物。龙之介的东西不出所料几乎全被带走，留下一只纸板箱是属于他的。  
好在那些警察还明白到能理清他们之间的关系。又或者，“蓝胡子”的大名对于把他从这里洗出来有绝大的帮助：他没听清楚全貌，但显然这远渡重洋而来的杀人犯在自己祖国已经战绩斐然。甚至警局也开始将昔年那些无头案件和龙之介联系在一起：从他的画作里可发现他持刀的年份远比人们想象得要久。  
切嗣不知道自己为何毫无察觉。也许因为龙之介看起来太正常了，也许因为切嗣自己从未正常过，又或者静水流深——骷髅永远藏在衣柜里。  
他倒进沙发里。老旧的沙发一如既往发出吱呀声：他惊讶地发现这么久以来这是他第一次意识到它的不堪重负。下一任房客或许会将它丢到大型垃圾弃置处，然后被运作——或者再被某个流浪汉捡去作为睡榻。  
那已经无关紧要了。  
他打开桌上的纸板箱，一件件拿出里面所有琐碎的、仍然能用的和需要丢弃的杂物（仍然需要的真是太少了），在这小镇上的所有日子如蝉蜕一般在他脚下堆叠起来。箱子很快就空了，他漫不经心伸手掏出最后一张纸片：那是一张照片——偷拍的，毫无疑问。画面中心的银发少女完全没有意识到镜头的存在，她正在和什么人说着话，笑容兼有娇俏和狡猾，红宝石般眼眸微微弯起，几乎和她的母亲一模一样。  
老天。  
切嗣紧紧地按住自己的心脏。  
这是伊利亚。

现在这一切都很明白了。那男人留给他的最后一句话：  
她还活着。

他如塑像一般在原地坐了良久，然后才慢慢地将那张照片放入胸前口袋。然后他找出行囊，一股脑将几件衣服和杂物塞进去——几乎是迫不及待的。疲惫如镣铐一般困住他的手脚，可是他已经等得太久——久到不能再等的地步。  
然后他离开了这栋公寓。酒吧并不远，他到那儿的时候大熊正在吧台里和调酒师谈着什么，看切嗣进来便立刻停了谈话坐过来，二话不说给他一个名符其实的熊抱。  
“你知道我们多担心，小子。”  
大熊喃喃说，尽量克制着手劲拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“多谢。”切嗣说，少有地微笑了一下——他知道自己到哪儿也不会忘了大熊和酒吧的同事，“大熊，我今天是来辞职的。我得走了。”  
高大的酒吧老板像是这才注意到他肩上背包。他张了张嘴——像是想劝说什么，但切嗣眼中的坚决让他最终退缩了。  
“这可太突然了。”  
“已经耽误了太久……不，我一直不能下定决心。”切嗣选择着合适的词句——他不想说谎，但这绝非一两句话能说明的，“现在，我明白了有些事情永远不能逃避。逃避是懦夫所做的事。”  
大熊瞪着他，很难说是愤怒还是担忧——两者混合，也许。他最终嘟嘟囔囔地说：“……我早就看出来你不会安安分分呆在这儿。我可又得找新雇员了……按合同我能扣你遣散费的，你知道吗？”  
这抱怨完全不在点上，大熊自己也知道这一点。最后他索性垮下肩膀，问：  
“今天就走？”  
“今天就走。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“去纽约。——不，回去纽约。”

*

言峰绮礼在天完全黑下来之前回到了自己的公寓。妻子的遗物仍然如她离开前那样散落在屋子各处。他摘下玄关花瓶中那朵已经枯萎的玫瑰（他从妻子的葬礼上带回，现在已经成了枯黄的一小团）扔到厨房垃圾箱里，顺手拿出一瓶矿泉水——现在他冰箱里全是这种东西和微波食品。开冰箱的时候他注意到冰箱贴下仍然贴着克劳迪娅所写的购物清单。淡蓝色便签仍然笔挺如新，他静静地注视了片刻那熟悉的笔迹。  
现在一切都如此陌生。他和她的笔迹，她的客厅饰物，她的大衣和帽子之间被拉出了无从熟悉的遥远距离。他静静在原地站了一刻，知道自己应该把这一切都收拾起来，但这想法只停留在认知层面而不具动机。  
不是现在。  
他想着，穿过客厅走向书房，看见电话机上留言显示灯正一闪一闪。他顺手按下按钮，父亲声音顿时打破了屋中的寂静：  
“绮礼，最近怎么样？我听说你已经回去上班，多多保重。我这边一切安好。如果最近来纽约的话，一定给我打个电话。”  
纽约两字让绮礼短暂停住了脚——但那并不会是一趟闲适到可以拜访父亲的旅行。于是绮礼走到书房，键入密码唤醒休眠电脑。  
那封已经被他读过数遍的邮件仍然停留在主屏幕上：

言峰绮礼君，

这是一封在我死后四十八小时自动寄出的邮件。我考虑过这封邮件的收件人，而我选择你的原因绝非因为你值得我的信任；我所看重的，是你身上所潜藏的非正规性。如果说我所认识的所有探员中，会有人对我所说的事实感兴趣，那就只可能是你。我不会恳求你在读完这封信件之后采取什么行动。我相信的是你会对这事实感兴趣。你会怎么做不是我所能控制——我能做的，只是将我所有的信息告诉你。  
让我们简明扼要地进入主题。  
二十八年前，FBI反黑组针对纽约地区的黑手党策划了一次长期卧底行动，代号名为“圣杯”。派出卧底均为接受FBI训练的探员。他们在种种安排下打入了艾因兹贝伦内部，目的是掌握这一组织所拥有的一项生物武器的状况。因为种种原因，这个项目被取消了，派出的探员档案被消除，生死不明。我——卫宫矩贤，正是当时负责联系的联系人之一，接头对象代号为“魔术师杀手”。  
…………

绮礼没有继续读下去。这段已经淹没在档案之中的过去一定曾经让组长夜不成寐——他收集的东西远比短短三天在小镇所能得到的东西多得多。绮礼相信一定有无数个夜晚，男人坐在办公室电脑前，试图在浩如烟海的档案之中找到哪怕关于“圣杯”的只言片语，任由夜晚夺去他的时间和希望。他从未寻着过那个失去了身份的人吗？他从未寻到他吗？绮礼不相信。在这简单的、三言两语的事实之后组长藏了多少谎言？  
不。这不重要。  
绮礼对自己说。他在资料库中键入Kiritsugu Emiya然后按下回车。返回条目：0。一片莹白深处绮礼却看见审讯室里枯坐沉默的中年男人，头发翘起，有胡茬和黑眼圈，眼睛一片死寂——抑或，是在放弃和坚持之间长期角力中所磨练出的平衡。绮礼惊讶自己竟然能将这景象回忆得丝毫不差，无论是之前还是此时。这真是奇妙。  
他甩开短暂掠过念头，删去切嗣名字后再次查询。这次条目多了些——不过筛过一批拆分字符导致结果便只剩下两三项结果。第一条是Norikata Emiya，BAU组长，已殉职。第二条则指向Archer Emiya的选项。他点开，跳出张白发警官照片，表情严肃，面部轮廓和卫宫切嗣没有任何相似之处。这大约没什么重要，他准备关上窗口，却注意到下方任职地注明了NYPD。  
Emiya。  
他轻声重复这五个字符，最终还是没有关上窗口，重新靠进转椅之中。屏幕光亮不够照亮他脸庞，那双眼睛犹如无底之渊沉黑，关住那一句仍然新鲜谎言——

“我不认识他。”

Ende.


End file.
